Of Video Tapes and Lies
by Logans4ever
Summary: LoVe. What if Logan's video tribute to Lilly led him to more than he bargained for? AU-S1
1. prologue

**Pairing: **Logan/Veronica; mentions of other couples from S1.

**Summary:** What if Logan's video tribute to Lilly led him to more than he bargained for?

**Spoilers: **Season 1, AU off The Wrath of Con

* * *

**Of Video Tapes and Lies**

_**Prologue**_

Visions of a blonde pixie danced across the computer screen, her innocent smile a disgrace to the vibrant and untamable woman hidden beneath the surface. Pastel memories of ballet recitals and piano lessons spun an intricate web of deceit, attempting to mold the past into something it never had been- perfect.

Anyone fortunate enough to experience even a moment basking in the radience of the mischivious blonde could testify life was anything but ideal when it came to Lilly Kane. She had been reckless, bold, cunning, a wild spirit in the form of a seductress- above all, she had been a beakon of everything life had to offer.

Beyond the glamorous façade the world adored, there had been so much more than simply a rebellious girl. Her fierce protectiveness and twisted sense of loyalty to the lucky few she had loved revealed a rarely seen heart that was hidden away.

Lilly Kane had lived life to the fullest, taking everyone else for an adventure of her own choosing. Life with her had been messy, painful, and unpredictable, but no matter what, it had always been truly exhilerating.

With a bitter shake of his head, Logan raked an agitated hand through his hair, a choked sound between a chuckle and a sob escaping his lips.

Even as he cursed the fates for landing such a bittersweet task in his lap, Logan knew without a doubt this was his doing. He had been the one to offer his services to create a touching memorial video. It hadn't been planned, the offer had surprised him more than Duncan- the words had slipped unbidden from his lips before his mind could process the ramifications.

Only the sheer relief in the other boy's eyes had kept Logan from hastily revoking the careless offer. Anything that could pull Duncan Kane from his dazed existance was not something to be ignored.

So, in an effort to spare his childhoood friend more heart ache, Logan now found himself reliving a time that was long gone.

He honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he pieced together halmark moments of his first love's tragicly short life.

She would have hated this tribute.

Of that, Logan was sure, but there was nothing to be done. Celeste had all but insisted that he create an illusion of the sweet, biddable daughter she had always wished Lilly had been, but never was.

Following orders, Logan uncovered any snippet of rare complacancy that had conveniently been caught on tape. The result was a watercolored fantasy- nothing more than a mere shadow of the girl he had once loved.

_Lilly as a long distance commercial._

In a blinding flash of rebellion, Logan slammed his fist against the pile of videos on the desk- the injustice of this blatant attempt to reconstruct history making his blood boil.

He would be damned if he allowed Celeste Kane reduce the memory of Lilly into the ideal debutant. There was no way he was going to sit idly by and watch as the world slowly forgot just what had made the departed blonde so spectacular.

As plans began to formulate in his head, his lips curved into a truimphant grin- instinctively knowing that Lilly would have approved of this rash decision. Somewhere, he was sure the golden vixen was smiling wickedly at the thought of her mother's plans being thwarted.

On a mission to begin his half baked plan, Logan hopped from his seat with a new sense of purpose. This would be his final tribute to the girl who had once been his entire world- still was, but now in a different, twisted and abstract way.

With a long forgotten anticipation, Logan grabbed the scattered tapes and shoved them into his bag, his nerves tingling with supressed excitement as he bounced out of the classroom.

His rare display of good cheer vanished at the sight of the bane of his existense. The last person he wanted to face after spending a painful afternoon being reminded of all he had lost was the petite blonde.

Leaning against the doorframe, Veronica masked her turbulent emotions into a display of curiosity, the question clear in her voice even as she casually explained her presence in the abandoned hall. "I thought I heard Lilly's voice."

Even after a year, a sharp stab of longing seized Veronica's heart at the mention of the girl who had meant more to her than a sister. The sorrow shimmering in her eyes betrayed the veneer of composure she was valiantly attempting to maintain.

Logan's eyes narrowed, a familiar bitterness bubbling into his throat as he loooked down at the traitor who had turned her back on the everything she claimed to care about. Slipping into the familiar role of tormentor, Logan grinned ferally. "You should go a shrink about that-" Snapping his fingers together, he smirked mockingly. "– oops, you can't afford that, can you? Well, I'm sure the football team would be more than willing to pay for your _services_- what do you say? I'm sure a dime would be more than adequate."

A sense of satisfaction filled Logan as her trademark look of disdain made an appearance- effectively erasing any prior signs of the vulnerability that had been threatening to break free.

Not bothering to wait for what was sure to be a hostile retort, Logan smirked and strolled past the furious girl, the smirk on his face conveying his pleasure at having the last word in their encounter. Stepping out into the blinding light of the afternoon sun, Logan shielded his squinting eyes as he scanned the crowds of students- his mind working to process the best course of action to execute his plan.

It was obvious the first thing he needed was footage of Lilly- most preferably things that hadn't been edited to suit a more conservative frame of mind.

His first instinct was to turn around, march back to the girl he had just ridiculed, and ask for help. There was no doubt Veronica would have hours of their many youthful escapades caught on film. Pride and a strong sense of betrayal prevented him from seeking her out. She didn't deserve to speak Lilly's name, much less contribute to a memorial for the fallen girl.

Logan ignored the many greeting thrown at him as he made his way towards his most loyal of lackeys. The small group of boys stopped mid-conversation and greeted their friend with grins, all eager to find themselves in the good graces of the Echolls heir.

Neglecting to participate in the usual greetings, Logan barked out orders, the enthusiastic nods in response letting him know that they understood just how important their task was. Assured the boys would do his bidding, Logan waited expectantly as they ran off in search of those most likely to have tapes of the late Lilly Kane.

_Ah, it was good to be king- even if it was only of a measley high school. Oh well, ruler of Neptune High today, the world tomorrow- and people said he didn't have any serious ambitions in life. _

If world domination wasn't an impressive aspiration, he didn't know what was. Logan snorted at his inner musings, a pang of lonliness washing over him as he wished there was someone around who would appropraitely share the amusement of his offbeat humor. A year ago, he could have counted on three people to share his inner most thoughts with, however silly they were, now though there was no one left but himself.

Sure, Duncan could still be found by his side more often than not, but the dark haired boy was in a haze of numbness no one could breach. The trauma of losing his sister couldn't even be blamed for Duncan's condition, even though the entire world chalked it up to just that. Logan knew better, he remembered how his best friend had slowly withdrawn from the world- weeks before all their lives were irrevocably altered by tragedy.

If Logan was honest with himself, he knew that although losing Lilly had taken it's toll on Duncan, it was the separation from a completely different blonde that had reduced his friend to a shell of his former self.

Hell, if he was really going to delve into this whole truthfulness thing, Logan could admit that Lilly also had seemed to pull back from him around the same time. As Duncan had shied from his first love, his older sister had publicly let it be known that her most current dismissal of Logan was to be the one that stuck. No one had been surprised by the declaration, it was almost a weekly occurrence for the entire school's population to be dragged into their many heated break-ups and subsequent make-ups. The harsh and biting words she had thrown at him had stung, more so because she knew the many chinks in his armor, but the steely conviction behind them was what had stolen the breath from Logan's chest. Never before had her words held such finality.

It seemed that one morning the Kane siblings had woken up and decided their happy little quartet was no longer an asset, but a burden. In a decision their corporate father would have been proud of, they had cut their losses and moved onto more profitable endeavors.

Logan's only solace, both past and present day, was the fact that he hadn't been alone in his confusion as he attempted to understand the abrubt shift of the sibling half of the fabulous four.

Watching from opposite sidelines had been an innocent and heart broken blonde, wondering why their perfect world was suddenly imploding. Veronica had shared his myriad of emotions, the pained realization on her face mirrored his own as they both silently came to the conclusion that nothing would ever be the same.

Mind skittering away from the disturbing trip down memory lane, Logan pushed all thoughts of his past life aside and made his way to the baseball field. Best way to keep an unwanted train of thought at bay was to stay busy- and that's what he intended to do. In an attempt to do exactly that, Logan scanned the field for a particular tall, lanky boy; his eyes brightening as he caught sight of his target.

At the sight of a fellow 09er on the baseball field, Luke sent a lighthearted wave before jogging over. "Hey man, what's up? I didn't think baseball was your thing."

The baffled look on the other boy's face made Logan chuckle. It was clear the star of the baseball team was clearly wondering how anyone could overlook the joys of such an amazing sport.

Shaking his head in amusemnet, Logan skipped the small talk and cut to the chase. "You still have all that footage from last year?"

Luke flinched at the reminder of the weeks he had wasted folling his friends around and taping their every move, all the while dreaming it would be the best doucumetary ever created. In the end, all he had accumalated was countless hours of spoiled teenagers going about their melodramatic lives with an overabundance of asanine antics. Needless to say after that experience, Luke had realized it was more fun to be one of the people in front of the camera than behind it and soon after had returned to his first passion- baseball.

"Um, yeah. I think I buried everything away in my closet." Rubbing his neck in embarresment over his previous lapse of judgement, Luke nodded slowly. "I could probably get it to you after practice…"

At the news, a wide smile appeared on Logan's face. It seemed like he was one step closer to completing his mission.

* * *

Two days, no sleep and excessive amounts of swearing later, Logan was finished with the video for the memorial. He grinned in satisfaction at the thought of the final product.

_Celeste is in for a big shock._

Logan's friends had proven themselves more than reliable when they had shown up on his doorstep the other day, arms laden with boxes of videos. It was apparent most of the school had been hit up for anything that could possibly have Lilly in it.

After hours of tirelessly editing the over abundance of footage, Logan finally had something Lilly would most definitely have been proud of.

Logan frowned at the destruction done to his room, his desk was littered with tapes and pictures, the mess spilling onto his floor where piles of tapes were organized in stacks.

The large mound of tapes carelessly tossed aside caught his tired eyes. It had been dubbed the reject pile- things that either had nothing to do with Lilly or were far too vulger for the public. What held his fascination though was the disk that had been angrily thrown atop the other discards.

The shocked fury that had seized his body still pressed down on him. It had been unexpected, although he should have been prepared for the possibility of running across something of this nature.

He had avoided it until this moment, the lingering fascination always lurking in the back of his mind. So many times, he had come close to watching it, but fear had taken control of him- making him shy away for more than one reason.

The thought of watching Lilly's last few days in the world made Logan's heart clench, but more so the knowledge that he would inevitably come across her sparkling eyes and carefree spirit enjoying life with abandon- without him by her side. He was no fool, Lilly had enjoyed the drama of their break ups while he had always been the one crushed by the pain. He honestly didn't think he could bear to watch as she flittered through life so easily while he hurled bitter and angry words at her until she finally retaliated with her own ruthless remarks.

It was unfathamable the way they had treated one another only a mere day before he lost her completely to forces beyond himself.

Morbid curiousty won out over self preservation.

Taking a calming breath, Logan placed the disk into his DVD player, tamping down his feeling of panic before pressing play. Mental and physical exhaustion took over him as images flicked on the screen, his eyelids involuntarily becoming heavy.

The sound of a girl's overly excited sqeals slowly pulled Logan from the land of slumber, his eyes flickering open to dazedly notice the darkness from his window- revealing how long he had been unconscious.

Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes to brush away the remnants of sleep and looked around, slowly coming to the realisation that the sound was coming from the T.V. In confusion, he watched as Shelley Pomeroy was chased around her pool by some jock. For some reason, the decorations seemed vaguely familiar, as did the entire scene. His sleep fogged mind puzzled over this mystery before memories of that night suddenly came hurtling back.

This was Shelley's end of the year party, which meant that this was filmed barely two months after…_her_ funeral. In a blind search for the remote, Logan shot off his bed, eyes frantically searching for the remote.

He had never planned on watching the footage of _after_ Lilly's death. After all, why would he need to see that nightmare on film when he had lived it- was still dealing with the fallout to this very day?

All noises from the television ceased after Shelley was chased into the house by her companion- leaving nothing but a serene view of the abandoned backyard. At the lack of sound filling the room, Logan paused from his search and looked up curiously- body jerking back as his eyes widened at the image on the screen.

Virginal white dress- the same one he had mocked so cruely- torn and rumpled, long golden strands a matted mess, Veronica Mars timidly made her way out of the poolhouse. Her heels clutched desperately in fragile, shaking hands as she limped across the yard, tears and cheap mascara ran down her devestated face in dark gloppy torrents.

Chest tightening painfully, Logan gasped for breath as the instant realization dawned on him of just what grim circumstances had befallen the innocent girl he had once considered a friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Logan Echolls did _not_ hide, no matter the situation, he always faced it head on with biting wit and his famous arrogance.

Everyone knew this fact, it was common knowledge after all, that one thing the sarcastic boy seemed to thrive on was confrontation.

So, it came as no shock the world seemed to brush off his odd behavior that morning as simply a new eccentricity of a spoiled rich kid. If he wanted to sit in his xterra for half an hour staring blindly ahead without bothering with a little nicety such a blinking, it was his prerogative, who were they to judge?

If anyone was of the mind to interrupt his solitude, there was no indication- of that Logan was grateful. His mind was still swirling with too many questions to face his suprisingly intuitive friends. Besides, he didn't want to think of the shockwaves that would spread through the school if anyone realized the fearless 09er king was hiding away like some timid child. He shuddered at the idea of the outlandish rumors that would sprout in the wake of such news.

Anyway, he wouldn't call it _hiding_ per say, he was merely trying to get up the nerve to go into the school and face _her_.

Logan shook his head at his lame reasoning, he could have come up with better had he gotten even a wink of sleep the night before. Sadly, slumber hadn't come easily to him last night, everytime he closed his eyes all he saw was Veronica's tear streaked face and accusing eyes.

He had gone through the tape at least twenty times trying to piece together what had happened. It hadn't shown him anything useful though. Whoever had been in the pool house with Veronica must have used the main door which was on the other side of the pool house. Logan did get to watch the salt lick though. Everytime he thought of it his stomach turned. _When did I go over to the dark side? _It made him sick to know that he had made it alright to violate Veronica –hell, he had encouraged it with the salt lick! He never intended for it to go as far as it apperantly had.

The beginning of the day had dragged on and Logan felt great relief when it was time for lunch. All through Journalism he had avoided looking at Veronica even when she insulted him with a particularly witty zinger. As he made his way to the 09er table , he couldn't help but look at his 'friends' and wonder who had hurt her_. Why the hell should I care? We're not friends, she betrayed us!_ Suddenly, Logan was angry at Veronica. _I shouldn't feel anything for her!_

"Dude, what did Mars do now?" Sean questioned.

"What hasn't she done?" Dick chuckled.

Logan realised he had been glaring at Veronica.

"Nothing man, I was just thinking about my car being taken away." Logan said.

He let his friends conversation float around him as he watched Veronica and her friend talk. His eyes narrowed when Troy walked up and wrapped his arm around her. _How can she let him touch her after what happened? Why didn't anyone get questioned about her rape? Why didn't she report it? _Logan was sure she hadn't reported it because it would have been all over Neptune in an hour. He also knew that no one had been brought in to be questioned. Logan's anger at Veronica turned into rage at the injustice that she had faced. In an instant, Veronica was no longer the bitch who betrayed everyone and now must be destroyed, she was again Ronnie, the girl he used to make laugh and eat ice cream with.

_The girl who seeks justice for every wronged person she crosses paths with and she doesn't get justice for herself?_ _Why didn't she get justice? _Logan suddenly found he had too many questions that needed answers, answers that he didn't know how to get. _I will find out what happened and get justice for her! I'll never let anyone hurt her again. _

* * *

As much as Veronica thought she was immune to Logan Echolls, he had still found a way to hurt her. _How dare he "forget" I was Lilly's BEST friend! He included everyone else in the memorial video and not me- one of the only people who knew the real Lilly! _When Veronica had found out he was asking around for video footage, she had gotten all of the videos with Lilly she had and brought them to school the next day.

Sure, her and Logan hadn't spoken a civil word to each other in a year but this was for Lilly. She was positive he would ask her but he hadn't and that hurt-a lot. He didn't even reply to her baiting him in class today. _I will not let anything that bastard does bother me ever again! _Veronica was pulled from her thoughts by Wallace's voice.

"…planning something." Wallace said looking at the 09er table.

_What?_ "What did you say?"

"I think Logan is planning something, he keeps glaring at you! Better keep our eyes on them."

"I can handle myself, but thanks for the warning."

"Just watch your back. Here comes Troy, I'm gonna keep my eye on him too." Wallace whispered.

Veronica's heart warmed at the concern of her best friend, it had been so long since anyone besides her dad worried about her. It felt good to know she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hello pretty lady." Troy said as he slid onto the seat beside Veronica. The rest of lunch was spent talking about the Homecoming plans for that night. Letting the playful banter of the two boy's wash over her, Veronica let all thoughts of Logan slip away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Most of the town had come for Lilly's memorial. Not because they knew her, but because she was a Kane- and that was to be respected. The crowd was still talking about the video Logan had put together. It had been a shock to Celeste who still stood stiffly by Jake, who had been moved to tears by seeing Lilly so vibrant once again. Lilly would have loved the video. It showed the real girl which Celeste had tried so hard to hide- in life and after death.

Logan searched the crowd for Veronica. He knew she would be there, she had never missed any event that was for her best friend- even after Lilly died. He wasn't disappointed. He spotted Veronica standing by herself in the back. When he got closer he could see the tears in her eyes. Tears which she refused to let fall. It saddened him that she was so guarded. The old Veronica showed her emotions freely. He hated knowing he was part of the reason the old Veronica was gone. Veronica looked up when Logan stopped right infront of her.

"Why are you here?" Logan said softly.

Veronica's eyes flashed and Logan knew he had made a mistake. He meant why was she in the back all by herself, but clearly it came out wrong.

"Can't you just stop for one minute? Or do you always have to be such an ass?" Veronica shouted.

"I just thought you should be-" Logan began but was cut off by a very angry Veronica.

"What? On the street corner plying my goods?" Veronica hissed before storming off.

_Why the hell am I trying to help that bitch again? On yeah, cause it's my fault she was hurt. This is going to be hell._ Logan stalked off.

_Monday I'll talk to her._

* * *

Monday came too slowly for Logan and too quickly for Veronica.

Logan walked into school with thoughts of his plan on his mind. Over the weekend he had come up with a plan to help Veronica. All he had to do was get her alone long enough for him to do something clever that would get her to tell him what happened, then he would get her justice. After that, he could go back to hating her all the while pretending he never found out this terrible truth. _Denial is our friend._

After attempting to get close to her seven times with no such luck, Logan was getting pissed. _God, I hate her!_ Finally Logan saw an opportunity, the bell had rung so the hall was empting fast, Veronica was walking around the corner towards journalism when Logan grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"What the hell?" Veronica yelped in surprise.

"Umm, well…"

Logan had been so busy thinking of ways to get her alone he hadn't come up with anything clever enough to get her to tell him what happened. _Great plan Echolls._ The tardy bell rang.

"And now we're both late to journalism. Thanks." Veronica ran off to class with Logan trailing behind her.

_This is not going to be easy. Hopefully I won't have to spend too much time with her. _Logan watched her through out class. He couldn't help but notice how normal she acted- as though nothing had happened. Rage filled him every time he thought of what Veronica had been through. _How can you hate someone and want to protect them at the same time? I have got to find a way to get her alone so we can talk._

* * *

Veronica felt nervous all morning and all through class. Logan kept following her and if she had any doubts before, that incident in the hallway cleared them up. _Wallace was right, Logan is up to something. I just wonder what._ It didn't help that he was staring at her right now. _I really don't have time for this._ Troy had gone to T.J. with Dick and Luke, when his car was stolen. Now she had to find her boyfriends car before he was sent to military school, she also had to find a way to help Luke. _I'll just avoid Logan until I have time to figure out what he's up to._

After class, Logan ran to catch up to Veronica.

"Veronica."

Logan looked around to see who had called her name when he saw Troy run over to her and kiss her. Logan really wanted to punch him. He hated the guy and didn't even know why. More than one person had asked him what Troy had done to annoy Logan. The only reason Troy was still an 09er was because Duncan was his friend. _Maybe no one will notice if I punch him._

* * *

A full week later and Logan had yet to figure out what to do about Veronica. Every time he managed to get close enough to talk to her someone would interrupt or she would slip away. Logan had even tried following her after school a few days. _I wonder what the state of California constitutes as stalking?_ At one point he went to her house only to find out that she no longer lived there. Rage had bubbled inside of him at the fact that she had moved and he hadn't even known. _I should have known about this! Why do I care where Mars lives anyway?_

* * *

On Monday, Logan was in a foul mood and everyone made sure to stay out of his way. _I'm just going to corner her. After that I have no idea. I have to get this thing with Veronica resolved fast and then things can go back to normal._ Logan noticed he wasn't the only one acting oddly, Veronica seemed to be jumpy.

Veronica hadn't been worried about what Logan had been planning, but as time went on she became more and more nervous. _What is he planning? It must be big, he hasn't even gone out of his way to insult me. _They had traded a few snarky comments, but nothing like their usual routine- and most of the insults were from her, which was odd indeed.

_Okay, I'm just going to corner him and see what he's up to._

The whole school had noticed something was going on. Everyone just seemed to be waiting for something big to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the end of journalism class, Logan was beyond annoyed. _I've got to stop thinking about Mars! God, she's annoying even when she's not talking! _

The bell rang and students began to file out of the room. _Lets get this show on the road. _Logan noticed he and Veronica were the only two left in the room. _How convenient. _

Before he could say anything though, Veronica grabbed his arm and shut the door.

"We need to talk. Actually, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I really don't care what you're up to and why you keep following me. Just STOP. Whatever it is you're planning, call it off! I've had a really bad week so don't mess with me." She hissed angrily, eyes cold and piercing.

Logan looked down at a very pissed off Veronica and realised that his plan wouldn't work. She was too guarded and too suspicous of him, not to mention really smart. _Come up with a plan fast Echolls!_

"Yeah, I heard about your boyfriend. Can't manage to hold onto a guy, huh Mars?" _Oops, not part of the plan. Old habits die hard, I guess._

Veronica's eyes narrowed. It looked as though she was going to attack._ Shit! Way to go, Echolls._

"I want to call a truce." Logan said quickly.

_Where did that come from? _Suddenly, what Logan had to do became very clear to him. Befriend Veronica, earn her trust, get some answers, then help her. _This is going to be painful- for the both of us. _He was pulled from his thoughts by Veronica's indignant yelling. "…idiot? No way in hell am I going to fall for that!"

"No, seriously. I want to call a truce. No hard feelings?" Asked Logan.

Her brows furrowed as she sent him a hard frown. _No hard feelings? What the hell did he think he was talking about? I have hard feelings- very hard! A year of torment will do that!_

Sensing her resistance to the idea, Logan coaxed gently. "Come on, do you really want to keep this war between us going?"

"Why should I trust you? Veronica asked suspicously.

"I've been thinking…" Logan began hesitantly.

Eyes brightening, Veronica crossed her arms and smirked. "Between bum fights I assume?"

Logan winced. Over the weekend, he had gone out with Dick and the guys to get his mind off _the situation_. Dick had organized a bum fight. In an unfortunate turn of events, Logan had been caught on tape cheering the bums on. Needless to say, his father had not been pleased. The 'punishment' that had ensued had been swift, but not painless.

"Truce?" Loagan asked again.

"No."

_She just can't make this easy, can she?_

"Just agree already!" Logan yelled.

"Well, now I'm convinced." Veronica said sarcasticly.

Logan was losing his patience._Stubborn bitch!_ _I really do hate her!_

"I'm serious, no more insults. Deal?" Logan put out his hand.

Veronica stared at his outstretched hand. _What do I have to lose? Well, there is my pride, my health, my car, and my sanity. What the hell?_

"Deal." Veronica said when she shook his hand. Without further ado, she walked out of the room. _I don't trust him as far as I can throw him._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Four days later, Logan hadn't made any progress on the Veronica front.

She didn't trust him any more than she had a month ago. Sure, they had a tentative truce, but that wasn't likely to last. The whole school seemed wary of this new found peace, more than once Logan overheard people taking bets on how long it would last. The longest was a month. _Thanks for the faith. _

It seemed like no one had faith in him these days. Even his best friend, Duncan, had accused him of planning something hurtful. _Does everyone think I'm an evil bastard who is planning to hurt Veronica in the end?_ _I don't give a fuck what they think! I gotta get out of here!_

After five minutes of convincing Mr. Rooks that he would come back to class before it ended, Logan was in a deserted hallway. He was on his way to his locker when Veronica walked past him_. What? Now she doesn't even notice I exist? This is not going to do- especially if I want her trust. _Logan walked up and threw his arm around her small shoulders.

"Hello, my little blond friend."

Shrugging his arm off her shoulders, Veronica spoke, her voice matter of fact. "We're not friends."

"Actually, I think we decided the other day that we are." Logan smirked.

"No, we called a truce. There is a difference- a huge one." Veronica replied, clearly more than ready to end their conversation.

_Why does she make things so hard! Annoying little…hey! She can't walk away from me! Most girls would kill to have me pay attention to them! _Logan ran down the hall to catch up to Veronica.

"Damn, for someone so short, you walk fast!"

"Take the hint, Logan!"

"Never was good with the subtle."

_Hey, this whole being civil to her isn't so hard…huh. Not gonna think about that._

"I have to get to class." Veronica walked down the hall and turned into a classroom.

"Ever heard of manners?" Logan called out at her.

* * *

After class was over, Veronica packed her things quickly and rushed to her car. She had two projects due on Monday and she didn't want to have to worry about them over the weekend. _Thank god it's Friday! This week has been the wierdest! _Veronica still didn't know what to make of Logan's truce offering and now his insistance that they were friends. _It's like I'm in the twilight zone! _

When she got to her beloved Lebaron, she clenched her fists.

Three flat tires adorned her once untouched car. _Well I guess one wouldn't be enough, now would it?_

Even though the king of the 09ers had called a truce didn't mean his subjects had. Most had followed Logan's lead and left Veronica alone, but there were others who still had it out for her. _Guess I'm going to get home later than I thought._

Logan smiled as he walked out to the parking lot and spotted just the person he wanted to see, her angry stance by her lopsided car doing nothing to deter him. He had come up with a fool proof plan to make Veronica trust him.

"Waiting for me?" Logan said when he reached her.

"You do realise the world doesn't revolve around you, right?"

With a grin, Logan tapped her nose lightly. "Mine does, and I think yours does too."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Just how in love with yourself are you?"

"More than I can say. So, need a ride?"

"Yeah, cause I really want to spend twenty minutes in a car with you." Veronica replied sarcasticly.

"Would you rather wait here for an hour?" Without waiting for an answer, Logan grabbed Veronica's bag from the ground and walked over to his x-terra, the small blonde chasing after him. When she caught up, Logan opened the passenger side and threw her bag in the back with her jumping in after it. Logan hurried to the driver's seat ad pulled out of the parking space.

_Alone in a car with Veronica Mars- this could end bad- very bad._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, how was your day?" Logan asked when it became apparent that she was not going to initiate a conversation.

"Wow, the great Logan Echolls making small talk- with Veronica Mars no less…I think hell just froze over." She snarked, not even bothering to look at him.

"Well, aren't you just fucking hilarous."

"I think so…" Frowning as she gazed out the window, Veronica suddenly sat up straight. "You just passed my exit!"

Not the least bit flustered by this news, Logan kept his eyes on the road as he answered calmly. "That would be because I'm not taking you home."

"What? This could be considered kidnapping, Logan!" Veronica yelled, dismayed by his audacity.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't come with me if I didn't trick you."

"So what? You knew I would need a ride?" Veronica's eyes widened as a light went off in her head, her voice gaining volume as she continued. "You! You popped my tires? Why didn't I figure this out sooner? What Logan Echolls wants, Logan Echolls gets right? Even if he has to manipulate and lie."

_Why the hell is she so pissed? I'm not that bad to be around! Actually, I'm great to hang out with!_ "Calm down, Veronica. We're almost there."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, with Veronica glaring at him and occasionaly muttering under her breath about kidnapping.

_She should be grateful that I'm spending time with her! _

"We're here." Logan said as he jumped out of the car and began to walk towards his destination. He figured the best way to win Veronica's trust back was to bring her to places that they had good memories at.

He stopped at the edge of the woods, waiting for Veronica to catch up to him. When he realised she was still at his X-terra staring at him, he sighed and walked into the woods. The loud crunch of her booted feet stepping on dry leaves let him know she behind him, so he wasn't worried that she would leave without him.

He paused when he reached a clearing in the woods, in the center there was a small worn Gazebo. _It still looks the same as the day we found it. _

_A twelve year old Veronica Mars was running as fast as she could with Logan trailing behind._

"_Come on, Logan! My dad is going to kill me if I'm late for dinner! Lets cut through the woods to Marsters road." Veronica panted._

"_Veronica, just tell your dad that your soccer practice ran late. " Logan whined._

"_What if he finds out I skipped it to hang out with you? This is all your fault! We just had to go to the new mall in Kent!" Veronica huffed._

"_Hey, you wanted to come! Besides when me and Lilly start dating, I won't drag you around everywhere with me!" Logan laughed. _

_Veronica rolled her eyes and kept running. When she reached a small clearing she gasped. In front of her was a beautiful gazebo, its paint was chipping and it looked as though it had seen better days, but to Veronica it was magical._

"_Cool, it looks abandoned." Logan said from behind her._

"_We have to go. Dad's gonna kill me as it is" Veronica said sadly._

_Sensing that Veronica wanted nothing more than to stay. Logan thought up a solution. _

"_Hey, we can come back tomorrow."_

They had gone back the next day and it soon bacame their place. No one else knew of it- not even Lilly and Duncan. Whenever something happened- good or bad, they would meet there. _I haven't been here in forever, not since…before._

Veronica walked slowly behind Logan, a sense of dread filling her. Memories of the last time she was here filled her.

_Veronica sat at the gazebo with tears running down her face. Logan had publicly ridiculed her today, he acted as though they had never been friends! She always knew Logan had a sharp tongue, but he had never used it on her- until today. _

_After she had run into the school crying, she hastily wrote a note to Logan asking him to meet her at their spot. She had slipped it into his locker and hid around the corner to make sure he got it. She wanted to talk to him, make him see her side and then they could go back to being friends. She knew he would come, even during their worst fights they always met each other there. Veronica waited for Logan until the sun rose the next morning. As she drove away with fresh tears streaking her cheeks, she knew that their friendship was over- for good. _

"Why are we here Logan?" Veronica asked softly.

"It's our place, remember?" Logan asked with annoyance.

_Always needs an explanation! Can't she ever go with the flow!_

Logan glanced at Veronica in time to see her eyes flash with anger.

"I remember, Logan! It was you who seemed to forget so easily! What is this anyway? What you just woke up and all the sudden remembered we used to be friends? News flash, you can't just snap your fingers and expect me to forget that you've ridiculed me for the past year! What did you think, that you would bring me here and all would be forgotten?" Veronica screamed

Logan had no idea what to say. _Yeah, that kinda is what I thought._

"I thought we could put the past behind us. A fresh start."

_God, I really didn't think this would be so hard!_

"Too little, too late." Veronica walked away without looking back at a dumbfounded boy she left behind.

_The old Veronica really is gone._ It suddenly became imperative that he get to know the new girl that had taken her place. Logan chose not to think about why it was so important to him, but instead ran after Veronica.

No one spoke during the car ride back to the school, Logan glanced at Veronica from the corner of his eye more times than he could count. If she noticed, she didn't let it show as she glared out the window, never once looking his way.

_I will fix this!_ Suddenly, it dawned on Logan what he had been doing wrong. _I've been doing things that would win the old Veronica! I just have to figure out what will win the new Veronica over! Shit, I'm screwed!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Veronica hopped out of Logan's X-terra as fast as she could. She was surprised to see that her car was no longer sporting three flat tires. She turned around in time to see Logan speed out of the parking lot.

_Guess he finally gave up._ Disappointment washed over her. _Why the hell should I care? One less problem to deal with. Good for me._

Veronica drove home and got ready for her and Wallace's movie night. It was good to just go back to normal after such a messed up week. After she picked which movies they would be watching, she called Wallace to come over.

* * *

After the tenth pass through all the channels, Logan shut off his television and tossed the remote onto the bed. _How did today turn out so bad?I had a fool proof plan! That's Mars for you, always fucking things up! I have to talk to her! _Logan jumped off his bed and ran his X-terra, he only stopped when he realised he had no idea where she lived. _Like_ _that's gonna stop me!__

* * *

_

As Veronica made popcorn she could hear Wallace on the phone with his mom. "Yeah, I know…I'll be home before 10:30. Promise. Love you too."

Wallace clicked his phone shut and plopped down onto the couch. "Sorry about that."

"No prob. So anything new?"

"Actually, yeah. I heard the wierdest rumor that you and Logan Echolls are carrying on a torrid love affair. See, normaly I wouldn't believe any of those rumors, but I saw you get into hiscar after school today." Wallace frowned, clearly disturbed over the recent turn of events.

"God, I hope no one else saw that!" Veronica mumbled to herself before sending her firend a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, there is nothing going on. For some unkown reason, Logan decided that we should be friends. I set him straight and he won't be bothering me again."

The doorbell rang and Veronica jumped up to get it.

"That was fast, didn't we just order like 5 minutes ago?" Wallace asked, absently flipping through the channels.

"Who cares? Pizza is always welcome here!" Veronica swung the door open and gasped.

"Hey, I brought chinese, thought we could hang out…" Logan brushed past Veronica into her living room. He stood there staring at the boy lounging on the couch.

Raising an eyebrow, Wallace sent a questioning look to Veronica- who happened to be too dumbfounded to do anything but stare at their unexpected visitor. _Why is Logan here? I thought we cleared this up earlier today?_

Logan looked at the black kid staring at him with obvious loathing. _What better way to earn Veronica's trust than to befriend her friends?_

"Hi, I'm Logan." Logan reached out his hand and the kid took it with a death grip.

"I know, we met during your tire iron phase."

Logan blushed. _I forgot this kid was there during that incident. _

"We were just starting our movie night so if you would…" Veronica trailed off, trying to be polite.

"Oh, yeah, so what are we watching?" Logan put the bags of chinese food on the counter and sat down on the floor in front of the T.V.

Logan knew that Veronica had been trying to politely ask him to leave but for some reason he really wanted to stay.

"Oh, Twelve Monkeys. Its V's new favorite movie. It's the third time we've seen it this month." Wallace chuckled, the hidden message that Veronica had loyal friends not lost on the other boy.

"Hey! You learn something new each time!" Veronica laughed, momentarily losing herself in the familiarity only best friends could aspire to.

"Whatever you say." Wallace replied.

"It's true! Would I lie to you, Wallace?" Veronica asked sweetly.

_I haven't seen her like this in forever. _Logan watched their exchange in awe, silently taking in her change in demeanor._ Wallace, got to remember that!_

Before Wallace could reply to the loaded question, the door bell rang.

"That would be the pizza." Veronica stated as she began to get up.

"I got it." Logan jumped up and ran to the door.

As he paid the delivery boy, he could hear Veronica and Wallace whispering on the couch.

"Tell him to leave!"

"It's your house, you do it!"

"Like he'd listen to me!"

"Pizza, anyone?" Logan interrupted their quiet arguement.

They turned on the video and ate their food in silence. Logan felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw Veronica eating some of the chinese he had brought over. Every once in a while the best friend's would tease each other or say something witty about the movie. Logan stayed quiet, just enjoying their interactactions.

_I can't believe she let me stay! Maybe the old Veronica's still there somewhere._

Around 10:15 Wallace began to pack his stuff up. "Mom will kill me if I'm late again. See you later V."

He glanced at Logan and gave Veronica a questioning look, not comfortable leaving her alone with a boy who had made it his life's mission to torment her. Understanding his unspoken question, she nodded slightly. Hesitating briefly, Wallace sent a warning glare at the 09er before walking out the door, still uneasy over leaving his best friend.

"Looks like it's just you and me."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Alone with Logan Echolls- again! This is happening way too often lately! _Veronica cringed and steered him towards the door. "Well, you should go now."

"Movie night isn't over yet! We still have to watch Kill Bill!" Logan replied then jumped onto the couch.

"You really need to leave!" Veronica said a little more forcefully this time, swinging the door open.

"You should be nicer to your guests."

Sputtering, she gripped the door knob until her knuckles turned white. "You are not my guest!"

"Sure I am. Really, Veronica, if you didn't want people over then why did you host movie night?" Logan smirked.

"I wanted Wallace over! Not you!" Veronica said through clenched teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that." Logan winked.

_Honestly, I think I might kill him! I would be doing the world a favor!_

"Why do we have to keep going through this? I don't want you here! I want nothing to do with you! I don't spend my time with jackasses!" Veronica yelled.

Unable to bite his tongue, Logan sneered. "No, you just spend your time with drug dealers, huh Ronnie? What, no decent guys would date you, not that I can blame them."

"Get out! Insult me at school, I don't care, but don't you dare come into my home and do it! " Veronica yelled while grabbing his jacket and throwing it at him.

Logan caught his jacket and stormed out.

_How dare she act like a self- rightous bitch! I was being nice to her and everything! I fucking give up!_

Logan went to his house and proceeded to get wasted. At some point he must have called Dick and Sean over because they showed up with more drinks. They were only too willing to insult Veronica, relieved that things were going back to normal.

By the next morning Logan had a massive hangover, which was worsened by the fact that Dick and Sean seemed to be in the middle of an argument over who was a better surfer. Without even glancing in their direction Logan left the poolhouse and went in search of asprin. _This is all Veronicas fault! God, I hate her!_

_

* * *

_

Veronica walked into her kitchen and groaned at the mess that was there. Last night she had been so drained by her fight with Logan she had opted to clean up in the morning, looking around at the mess she wished she hadn't. After cleaning up the kitchen and most of the living room she saw a wallet on the couch. A sense of dread filled her. _Please let it be Wallace's. Please let it be Wallace's._But her hopes were dashed as soon as she looked inside of the wallet to find Logan Echollses drivers license. _Shit! I never want to see that bastard again!_ Veronica knew she had made a mistake about Troy but having Logan rub it in stung, especially since it was such a fresh wound. She wasn't sad that Troy left, she wanted nothing to do with him, in fact. It hurt that after all this time she wasn't as good a judge of character as she had liked to believe. After the past year she thought she had learned so much, it obviously was not enough.

_I had better get this to him before he comes back here. Maybe I can just give it to the maid and never have to see him._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That afternoon, Veronica stood outside of Logan's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When the maid answered she breathed a sigh of relief. _I'll just give this to her and be on my way. _But when Veronica tried to give the maid Logan's wallet, she was ushered into the large living room. The maid hurried out in search of 'Young Mr. Echolls'. _Shit! Just hand it back and leave! It's as simple as that. _Veronica wandered around the room, playing with various expensive figurines around the room.

"We'll know if you steal anything."

Gasping, she spun around to face the owner of the voice, replying coldly as she threw his wallet on a nearby table. "I just wanted to return this to you."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Logan said, then plopped onto his couch.

Veronica walked out of the living room and was on her way to the door when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Wow, it's true what everyone says. Veronica Mars really does make house calls." Sean snarked.

"So, how much do you charge? What I've heard from the football team, you give a discount on group parties, that right?" Dick sneered, his eyes slowly traveling down her lithe body.

Logan was sitting on his couch when he heard Sean's voice. He stood and walked towards them, when he looked out of the room his blood boiled. Dick and Sean were leering at Veronica like she was one of the girls from their trashy movies. _They have no right to look at her that way!_ Logan suddenly felt like he was going to throw up after he heard Dick's comment. _One of them could have done it._ The next thing Logan knew, he had Dick against the wall by his throat.

"Get out." Logan said in a deadly whisper.

He watched as Dick and Sean scrambled out of the front door.

"Sorry about them." Logan mumbled to a shocked looking Veronica.

"I have to go." Veronica scurried out of the door before Logan could say anything else. He suddenly ran after her. Before he could think, he called out to her.

"Veronica! Are you hungry?"

At the question, she stopped and slowly turned around. Walking past him into the house, she informed him casually. "I could go for Italian."

Logan smiled and followed after her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Veronica was smiling as she watched Backup chase birds down the beach. The prevous day she and Logan had spent the entire day just watching movies. No harsh words had been spoken the entire time.

After the incident with Dick and Sean, Veronica had been ready to bolt, but there was something in Logan's voice when he had called out to her that had made her stop. He had sounded like the Logan she used to know.

She had actually had a really good time just watching movies and laughing with him. It was still a hard idea to get used to, she had been laughing _with him_, not at him like she was so used to.

_Life is just full of suprises. _She was still shocked as hell about Logan's reaction to Dick and Sean's insults. _Monday should be very interesting._ Veronica had no idea what to expect from the 09ers but at this point, she really didn't care.

_

* * *

_

Logan sat in his room and stared at the phone. He was so tempted to call Veronica but didn't want to smuther her. He had a great time with her yesterday. For the first time since Lilly died, he felt that his future wasn't going to be filled with darkness. His phone rang and Logan jumped at it.

"Hello." He said breathlessly into the phone.

It was Dick. Logan really didn't want to speak to him but figured Dick wouldn't leave him alone until he did. After ten minutes of telling Dick what was expected of him and his fellow 09ers, Logan hung up. _Monday is going to be just fine._

He couldn't wait to see Veronica's smiling face.

* * *

On Monday Veronica couldn't stop frowning. It seemed as though she no longer existed to the 09ers. After Dick had gotten off of the phone with Logan the day before, he had called the masses and informed them that Veronica was no longer an enemy, but he didn't know how long she would be a friend either. Most took this as an excuse to not talk to her. Nobody wanted to spend time befriending Veronica again only to be told a month later to torment her, so they kept their distance.

Logan walked into school and immediately spotted Veronica by her locker, frowning. Before he could walk to her he was shoved into a nearby classroom.

"What the fuck?" Logan yelled as he regained his balance.

He looked over at Wallace who had just shut the door to the room.

"I felt like we needed to have a little talk." Wallace replied.

"Okay, shoot." Logan said.

"I will if you piss me off enough." Wallace said as he slowly walked towards Logan.

Logan frowned at this but stood his ground. _What the hell is this about?_

As if reading Logans mind, Wallace began to talk.

"As you know Veronica is my friend, my **best** friend. She was the first person in this school who was decent to me. She's very special to me which brings me to my point. I'm very protective of her. I'm going to be watching you. If you hurt her I will come after you. I will make sure you pay! You don't want to see me pissed." Wallace said forcefully.

He smiled, walked to the door and opened it but before he left he turned around. "Also remember, I'm not the only one who's protective of her. She may not have many friends, but the ones she has would do anything for her. Don't forget that." Wallace walked out of the room leaving a stunned Logan.

* * *

At lunch, Wallace sat at his usual table waiting for Veronica. When he looked up he spotted Logan coming towards him.

"Hey man, where's Ronnie?" Logan asked when he sat down.

"Go sit at your own table. You can stop the act, rich boy. Veronica's not here to see it." Wallace replied coldly.

He could see that Logan seemed to be trying hard to become a friend to Veronica. _That doesn't mean I should trust him though. _As much as Wallace wanted to believe Logan was sincere, for Veronica's sake, he couldn't help but be weary. He knew they used to be the best of friends, he had heard all the rumors so he also knew all the terrible things Logan had done to Veronica after Lilly died. He was pissed that Logan was responsible for the hard outer shell Veronica had been forced to create. After all, he heard about how the old Veronica used to be, sweet and innocent. It tore him up inside knowing everything Veronica had been through- all alone- because of Echolls! _I just wish I could have been there for her!_

Wallace had decided over the weekend that he would watch their relationship grow from the sidelines, ready to jump in and protect Veronica at any moment. _That's just what I'm going to do! _But just because he wasn't going to openly object to Logan, didn't mean he would make things easy on Logan either.

Standing up, Wallace walked away in search of his best friend.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Logan scanned the halls for Veronica. He hadn't talked to her since Saturday and was getting anxous. Although he hadn't seen Veronica since then, he had managed to be harrased by Veronica's friends. First Wallace, then Meg during History, then Wallace again at lunch. Last but not least, Weevil during English and then again during detention. _Who knew they cared so much?_

Logan perked up when he saw Veronica at her locker with Wallace. As he walked towards her he could hear her talking.

"I'm telling you, it was not a good noise." Veronica said, her voice worried.

Wallace grinned teasingly, trying to lighten her somber mood. "So, tell me about this nefarious thump?"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing like my dad did, but something's wrong." Veronica said defensively.

"What's this I hear?" Logan said as he leaned against Veronica's locker.

Wallace nodded to Veronica and walked off. She frowned at Wallace's back, but began to talk. "I heard a thump from upstairs last night. I checked up there this morning and Sarah wasn't there! It looked like the place had been trashed and she's not returning any of my calls!"

"Doesn't sound good." Logan agreed.

"Oh, and she's pregnant, and I really don't trust her boyfriend. I'm really worried!" Veronica added, getting wound up..

"I believe you." Logan said softly.

Attempting to avoid any heart felt moments, Veronica changed the subject quickly. "So, how was detention with your best bud?"

"By best bud, you mean local criminal leader- just fine. We got detention for the rest of the week for playing poker."

"Only you two could get detention while in detention. At least this will give you two some much needed bonding time." Veronica laughed.

"So happy this amuses you. I thought I might get at least a little sympathy." Logan grumbled.

"If that's what you wanted then you shouldn't have come to me." Veronica smiled to take away the sharpness of her words.

"Veronica, I need some help with my english paper, help me?" Meg asked sweetly as she walked towards them.

"Sure. Bye Logan." Veronica said as Meg steered her away.

Logan didn't miss Meg's glare or the fact that Wallace stood across the hallway smirking. _Damn them!_

_

* * *

_

By Thursday afternoon, Logan was frustrated beyond belief. Veronica's friends were doing a stand up job of keeping her busy and away from him. At least he kept Weevil from staying expelled. For some stange reason, it had really bothered him that Weevil had gotten in so much trouble. He decided to write it off as concern for what Veronica would do to him if he didn't help Weevil. As he walked down the hall, he saw Veronica at her locker alone. _Here's my chance._

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around much." Veronica said when she saw him.

"Yeah, wonder why." Logan said sarcasticly.

"They mean well. They just don't like you." Veronica chuckled.

"You knew they were trying to keep us apart?" Logan asked shocked.

"Hello? Think about who my dad is and what my job is."

"Yeah, so want to hang after school?" Logan asked hesitantly.

He was still nervous about spending so much time with her. In his mind, the more time he spent with her, the more chances there are for things to go wrong.

"Can't. Have to work on a case." Veronica shook her head.

"How about this weekend?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Okay." Veronica said.

As Veronica began to walk to class, she was shocked to see Logan walking by her side.

"Thought I'd walk you to class." He said bashfully.

Veronica just walked without saying anything.

* * *

On Saturday, Logan waited on the boardwalk for Veronica. He had wanted to pick her up but she had declined on the grounds of "what if I want an easy get away?". He scanned the crowds for her and spotted her walking and laughing with Weevil. His eyes narrowed when he saw Weevil touch her arm and lean into her. _He's practicly drooling on her! Stupid fuck! She deserves better! Someone like me! Wait…not me but someone who's not Weevil! _Logan stormed over to the laughing couple. _They better not be a couple! _

Weevil looked at Logan as he approached and whispered something into Veronica's ear. She laughed and lightly hit his arm. Just as Logan was about to make an acidic remark, Veronica looked up at him and smiled.

"See you around Weevil." Veronica said as she and Weevil tapped knuckles.

Logan and Veronica walked toward the beach. Once they were far enough away from Weevil, Logan asked the question that wouldn't stop running through his head.

"Is there something going on between you and Weevil?"

"What?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"You heard me, is there?" Logan asked again.

"Why do you care?" Veronica aked curiosly.

"I just think you could do better is all. He's no good for you! " Logan said defensively.

"You're starting to like a jealous lover." Veronica laughed.

_Great, now she's laughing at me! Just great._

"I don't need this!" Logan stormed down the beach.

Veronica was laughing too hard to chase after him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Veronica ran down the beach, still chuckling to herself softly. _Logan can be so amusing. Where is he? _Veronica looked around the darkened beach. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"Logan, put me down!" Veronica squealed.

"So, you finally decided to come after me, huh?" Logan smiled as he placed her back on the ground.

Veronica laughed up into his face. "I wouldn't leave you alone out here, in the dark, no less! I had to come protect you!"

He realised that his arms were still around her waist. He dropped them quickly.

Veronica began to walk towards the boardwalk and called over her shoulder playfully. "So, you gonna feed me or what?"

After a very enjoyable dinner, Veronica got a call from a panicked Meg claiming that she needed help- immediately. With an apologetic smile, Veronica informed him. "I better go help her."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Logan sighed. "See you Monday?"

"Okay." Veronica got in her car and drove away.

She was still a little weary of how easily their old friendship had come back. _It ended just as easily._ It wasn't easy to forget the hell he had put her through this past year. She had decided to try and forgive him but she didn't think she would ever forget.

Forgiveness was coming a lot easier than she had ever thought possible… except when she was with Weevil, who made sure to bash Logan whenever Veronica was near. Then there was Meg, she was gentle with voicing her disapproval of Logan but she did so often. Last was Wallace, her best friend, her only friend for awhile, he wasn't obvious like Meg and Weevil but she could still see the tension in him everytime Logan was brought up. He had made it clear though, that no matter what happened they would still be best friends. That was all she had really needed to find the courage to befriend Logan once more.

* * *

Monday morning came around and Logan found himself in Veronica's living room with Keith Mars staring at him. Yesterday Logan had called to see if Veronica could go to the beach when he heard Weevil in the background. After asking Veronica about it, he found out she was at Weevil's uncles repair shop. Logan had offered to bring Veronica to school on Monday. _No way in hell am I letting Weevil bring her!_

So here he was with Keith Mars frowning at him while they waited for Veronica to finish getting ready.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." Keith spoke, staring at the fidgeting teenager.

_Not since I called you an incompetent bastard to your face and then made it my lifes mission to hurt your daughter._ Logan decided saying that might not make the best impression on Mr. Mars.

"How have you been, Logan?" Keith asked politely.

"Great, sir." Logan lied.

Veronica came into the room, saving them from more small talk.

"Lets go." Veronica kissed her dad on the cheek, waved and walked out the door with Logan following closely behind.

Veronica jumped into his X-terra and began to play with the radio. Logan complained about her taste of music the entire way to school. Most of the 09ers pretended they didn't see Veronica get out of Logan's car. Beaver actually waved and Luke smiled. Meg glared at Logan then ran over to Veronica's side and dragged her towards the school. Logan saw Weevil smile at Meg and Meg nod. _They're working together? I can't believe it! Meg hates me but will conspire with the leader of a biker gang? Un-fucking believable._ When he saw Veronica look back and smile at him, suddenly none of it mattered.

* * *

Veronica walked slowly to Logan's X-terra, dread apparent with every step she took. The main topic of conversation today had been Miss James, the guidance counciler. Her grant to study long-term effects of grief in adolescence came through a month early. She demanded a meeting with the people hardest hit by Lilly's death.

With surprise, she noted that he was already in the driver's seat waiting, staring ahead of him. He didn't look over when she got in. The ride to Veronica's was silent and tense. When they reached her apartment, she practicly jumped out before Logan had stopped. The second she stepped away from the X-terra, Logan sped out of there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

The next morning, Veronica sat in the counciler's office waiting for Miss James. By some wonderful twist of fate Veronica was the first to be interviewed by Miss James and she was alone in the office. _Someone up there must be lending me a hand. _Veronica smiled to herself. She could picture Lilly smiling down at her. Veronica replaced the stapler with the one she bugged and then sat back down. Not a minute later Miss James walked in.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting." Miss James said smiling.

Veronica stood up and inched towards the doorway.

"I changed my mind. I can't do this." Veronica said softly.

"When I talked to you yesterday, you seemed receptive to the idea." Miss James said gently.

"I know. It's just too hard." Veronica said slowly, letting her eyes fill with tears.

_Please buy this!_

Miss James smiled kindly. "I'm not going to force you. Remember that I'm here when you feel that you can talk about it. Why don't you come back on Friday and we'll see how you're feeling then."

Inwardly smiling to herself, she walked out of the office. _I should go into acting!_

Veronica sat in her car during lunch, with her lap top on the passengers seat. She pushed the play button and began listening to the interviews. She was shocked to hear Weevil's voice coming through the speakers. After that very eye-opening interview, it was Duncans turn. _Lets see what you have to say. _Veronica had more questions after Duncansinterview. _What kind of medication? _She heard Miss James welcome someone into her office…Logan. _This should be intresting. _After a few minutes of listening, Veronica closed her eyes.

"…sounds like you blame Veronica."

At the mention of her name, Veronica's eyes shot open.

"Veronica was my friend too…and if she hadn't ratted me out…then Lilly and I would have stayed together. Lilly wouldn't have been alone that day. I would have been there." Veronica heard the tears in his voice "So yeah, I blamed Veronica…and I blame myself for being stupid and Lilly for being a bitch that week."

"You said blamed when you mentioned Veronica, but you said blame for yourself and Lilly. Does that mean you no longer hold her responsible?" Miss James asked.

"I don't know…yeah. It's just she didn't deserve it, you know? I hate myself for not seeing she needed someone too. It's my fault! I should have helped her!" Logan sounded as though the tears were close.

"Are we still talking about Lilly's death? Or something else?" Miss James asked confused.

"Can I go now?" Logan asked abruptly.

Veronica turned off her lap top and just stared out her window. _What was Logan talking about? Helped me? With what?_ The rest of the day a thousand questions ran through her head. _I'm going to find out what he was talking about. _

She was on an information overload and had more questions than before. She was working hard to avoid Weevil and Duncan. She didn't know what to do with the information she had learned about them so she decide to just keep her distance. Logan was a different story, she searched for him but couldn't find him anywhere_. Looks like he skipped the rest of the day._

_

* * *

_

After school she drove over to his house. The same maid from before answered it this time. Since she recognized Veronica, she let her in and told her Logan was in his bedroom.

Veronica climbed up the stairs and called Logan's name.

Logan sat in his bedroom with tears running down his face. He left school immediately after his meeting with Miss James, he couldn't handle the possibility of seeing Veronica. The guilt that threatened to overwhelm him was just too much. He had been watching the video of Veronica for three straight hours now. Everytime he watched it, he wished for a different ending. His wishes rarely ever did come true. _Why would now be different?_

"Logan?" At the sound of his name, Logan jumped up.

_Veronica?_ Logan could hear her footsteps on the stairs. He looked at the T.V. with her tear streaked face on it and began to panic. Scurrying around his room, he franticly searched for the remote.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Logan?"

Veronica's voice pierced through the air. Panicked, Logan ran out of the room and slammed his door behind him. Veronica stood right before him with concern evident on her face.

When she reached her hand up and gently wiped his face, he realised he still had tears on his face, he pulled away. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand and stared at her. _What is she doing here? She should hate me right now._ "What are you doing here?"

"Today was hard. I thought we could both use a friend." Veronica whispered.

"Listen, I don't think that-" Logan began.

"Lets go swimming!" Veronica interrupted, her voice overly perky. "I have my swim suit in my car!"

Veronica smiled brightly and ran down stairs to her car. Logan just stared at her retreating form. _What the hell?_ _She's going to pretend today didn't happen? Okay. I can do that…I hope. _He trailed after her and was almost to the door when he heard his mother's voice.

"Logan dear, was that Veronica I just saw run out the door?" Lynn asked curiosly.

"Yeah, we're gonna go swimming." Logan smiled.

"That's nice. I didn't know you two were spending time together again. I always liked her." Lynn said with a smile.

Swim suit in hand, Veronica pranced back into the room, smiling at the sight of the older woman.

"Hello, Veronica. It's so good to see you again." Lynn shot Logan a meaning full look.

"Hi. How have you been?" Veronica asked shyly.

"Wonderfu-" Lynn was interrupted by Aaron walking into the room.

"Veronica! I haven't seen you in ages! What brings you here?" Aaron smiled charmingly.

Logan looked at the two pieces of scrap Veronica called a swim suit and back at his father who was eyeing Veronica. _Lecherous old bastard!_

"We're going out." Logan replied curtly, grabbing Veronica's hand and walking out.

When they reached Veronica's car Logan jumped in the passenger's seat. _Thank god she didn't put up a fight about swimming._

Veronica started her car and looked over at Logan. He sat tense with his jaw clenched. She was relieved when Logan pulled her out of his house, away from Aaron Echolls. _Talk about creepy! Ick! I really did want to go swimming though. _Veronica looked at Logan and an idea came to her. Veronica smiled to herself. _This will cheer him up!_

Logan glanced at Veronica when she parked the LeBaron. They were at her apartment. He was thankful she didn't bring them anywhere public since he didn't really feel like facing the world right now. Veronica jumped out, went to the passenger's side and pulled Logan out of the car, smiling brightly. "We're going to watch violent action movies!"

It was no secret that Logan's favorite kind of movies were non-stop action. Logan smiled and allowed Veronica to lead him into her apartment.

* * *

Logan walked into school with a smile on his face. How could he not? Veronica and him had spent all night talking and laughing. It was one of the best nights of his life. Also, his parents were going to be out of town for a month. _Which means no Aaron!_ _It's like christmas ten times over!_ Logan spotted Veronica by her locker, trying to suppress a yawn. 

"Hey, you look exhausted." Logan commented.

"I am. It's your fault! You kept me up all night!" Veronica bemoaned playfully.

"Like you didn't enjoy it." Logan waggled his eyebrows.

Veronica laughed until she saw several students watching them with great interest.

Logan noticed what caught her attention and just smiled. _Let them think what they want, I don't care. _Hoping to distract her, he suddenly asked. "Want to go swimming after school today?"

* * *

Logan was swimming laps while he waited for Veronica to finish changing. After a pleasantly uneventful day, Logan invited Veronica over to his house to go swimming, since they didn't get to yesterday. _Damn Aaron! Always ruining my plans! _A cough brought him out of his thoughts. When Logan looked up, his mouth went dry. Veronica was standing in front of him in a light blue two piece bikini that left little to the imagination. Logan was suddenly bombarded with images of Veronica smiling wantonly at him and slowly peeling the blue scaps of cloth from her body. _No, bad Logan! No thinking of Veronica like that! _Veronica jumped in the pool and began to splash Logan. 

"Hey! Missy your going to get it!" Logan swam after her.

When he caught her he threw into the deep end. Veroica retaliated by jumping at him and dunking his head under the water. Logan made a grab for her. Veronica squealed and kicked Logan, managing to hit him behind the knees. Logan went down but brought Veronica with him. When they surfaced Veronica was clinging to Logan who had his hands wrapped firmly around her waist. Veronica leaned closer to Logan. _This is so wrong... so wrong._ He needed to pull back, to get her out of his personal space so he could think again, but he couldn't. She was leaning into him, Logan dipped is head and captured her mouth with his own. He heard her gasp slightly at first and then she responded to him, kissing him back hungrily. Veronica moaned slightly bringing him back to reality. Logan stumbled back and stared at her. _I really am a complete bastard!_

"That shouldn't have happened. I have to get out of here." Logan blurted out before jumping out of the pool.

He ran into the house leaving a very confused and hurt Veronica staring after his retreating form.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Logan sat in his bedroom feeling like a complete jackass. _Why did I kiss her? She was raped and here I am coming onto her. I am a complete and total fuck-up!_ No matter how guilty Logan felt, he couldn't forget the feel of Veronica's lips on his, or how great it felt. It had seemed so natural- so right- to kiss her. _But it's wrong. Fuck it. I need a drink!_ After raiding the liquor cabnet, Logan wallowed in self pity.

* * *

Veronica sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. Tears she refused to let fall. _I stopped crying over Logan Echolls a long time ago. I'm not going to start again now!_ She kept replaying the kiss in her head but she still couldn't figure out what went wrong. _Is it Duncan that he's worried about? Lilly? Aarg! I need ice cream! _She grabbed a pint of chocolate chip and began to watch an old sappy movie. _At least dad's out of town so he doesn't have to witness this._

The sound of ringing jerked Veronica from her nap. Looking at the T.V. she saw she had slept through most of the movie. Grabbing her cell phone, she answered while wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Hello."

"Whatcha doin?" Logan slurred, his voice sad and pathetic. "Do you hate me? I hate me…you should too."

"Logan, where are you?" Veronica asked calmly. _I really don't need to be chasing a drunk Logan around town._

"Home, silly." Logan giggled drunkenly, as if the answer was obvious.

"Okay, stay there." Veronica said as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. _Please don't do anything stupid._

After breaking every traffic law, Veronica arrived at Logan's. She walked to the front door and knocked, surprised when the door swung open on its own. _Guess I didn't shut it all the way when I left earlier._ She could smell the stench of alcohol the second she reached the top of the stairs. _What, did he bathe in it? _When she walked into his room she could see shattered bottles of vodka scattered around the room. _That explains it. _Logan was leaning against his bed, trying to remain sitting up but failing miserably.

"Logan, why did you do this?" Veronica said gently, gesturing toward the mess that was his room.

He looked at her as though it was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "To drown it all out."

Veronica asked softly. "Drown what out?"

"Everything…you." Logan sighed.

_Now we're getting somewhere._ "Why do you want to drown me out?" Veronica asked curiously.

Silently, Logan grabbed his remote and pushed play. Veronica couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Where did he get this? _

On the screen was a very rumpled and heartbroken Veronica walking out of the poolhouse. Veronica closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. _No. No. Not this!_ It was getting harder to pull air into her lungs. She looked over at Logan and saw his sorrow filled eyes. Veronica did the only thing she could do –she ran. She didn't stop running until she reached her car. She drove aimlessly around Neptune with tears running down her face. She needed answers but first she needed security and comfort. She went to the last place she had known those now foreign feelings.

* * *

After climbing up the trellis and through the window, she checked to make sure the door was closed. She walked over to the bed and curled into a little ball, crying softly into Lilly's pillow.

The bright sunlight filtered through the room making Logan groan and cover his eyes. He had a terrible hangover and his room reaked of stale alcohol. _What did I do last night?_ Logan searched his memory. He remembered kissing Veronica, running away, getting wasted and then… he remembered calling Veronica, afer that things got hazy. He thought hard, Logan bolted off the floor. He showed her the video! _Shit! I wanted to do it gently, not like that! _Logan could remember the shock on her face which turned into panic before she ran out. _Shit! I need to find her._

Veronica awoke feeling calmer than she had in a long time. The fading scent of Lilly had lulled her into a deep sleep the night before. She suddenly remembered her reason for coming to Lilly's room. She put a hand over her mouth and barely made it to the bathroom before vomiting. She sat back on Lillys bed and stared at the wall for what seemed like an eternity. Logically, she knew she should leave before the Kanes found her, but all she wanted to do was stay in this little haven and never come out.

* * *

Logan walked into school panic stricken. He had called Veronica, her cell phone and home line. When no one had answered he went to her house. No one was there. He searched every hang he knew she went to and others he knew she didn't. He found no trace of her. School was his only hope. _That's a weird thought. _Logan scanned the halls but there was no sign of Veronica. _Screw school, I have more important things to do._ Logan turned on his heel and walked out. _Where would she be? __

* * *

_

Veronica watched the waves crash against the rocks. The sound of it used to soothe her. It didn't anymore. She sensed rather than heard someone walk up behind her.

"Veronica." Logan said softly.

She closed her eyes, gathering all her strength. Slowly she turned around. _Time to face the world. Time for answers._

"Where did you get the tape?" Veronica asked slowly.

"Rick, he doesn't even know what's on it." Logan said flatly, hoping the knowledge reassured her.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. No one." Logan answered quickly.

Veronica stared at him trying to gauge his sincerity. When she didn't say anything, Logan took the lead, asking gently. "Who did it?"

Veronica shook her head, looking down.

Blind rage washed over him at her refusal to let him destroy the bastard that had done something so unspeakable. "Why are you trying to protect this guy?"

Veronica's head snapped up, tears streaming down her face as she let out a choked sob. "I don't know who did it! I was drugged!"

Logan stood, gaping at her, wide-eyed. "What? Tell me, please."

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was stumbling to a lawn chair…and then the next morning…I woke up sore and alone" Veronica said softly, looking down.

"Why didn't you report it? They can help you find this guy." Logan whispered, hating himself for making her relive such a painful memory.

Veronica's head shot up, her voice bitter as she callously informed him. "I did report it! You want to know what Lamb told me? To go see the wizard!"

Logan saw red. He reined in his temper for Veronica's sake though. _Lamb will pay. _

A thought occurred to him, dread washing over him. "Drugged? Who gave you the drink?"

"I don't know."

Logan's heart sped up. "Veronica, I need to tell you… me and a bunch of the guys got GHB a few weeks before the party… we brought it with us…" He trailed off, letting her draw conclusions herself.

Veronica stumbled back, accusation in her eyes. "You had the drugs? What the hell were you planning?"

"Nothing. We were going to go to a rave but it never happened… Duncan was moping around so I slipped him mine. I don't know about the others." Logan replied remorsefully.

"Why should I believe you? A guy who would drug his best friend. Who would have GHB in the first place. You make me sick." Staring at him with cold eyes, Veronica said in a deadly whisper.

"You have to believe me. I never wanted you hurt! I'm trying to make this better, I'm going to find this guy! Please believe me." Logan pleaded.

"Nothing can make this better. Wait…when did you find out?" Veronica breathed.

"Right before Lilly's memorial." Logan said quietly.

Veronica's eyes widened "Is that what this-" She motioned between them with her hands, sneering at him. "-is all about? You found out and felt guilty? That's why you wanted to be friends? Fuck you! I don't need you, your fucking 'friendship' or your help."

Not looking back, she stalked off with her head held high.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Veronica sat on her couch thinking of the days events.The sound of her door bell ringing pulled her back to the present. When she answered the door no one was there, but there was a video tape with a note attached to it. She picked it up, walked inside, put the tape in the VCR and pushed play. On the screen was what appeared to be the beginning of Shelleys party. She sat down and opened the note.

_Veronica,_

_Here's the tape. I already went through it a hundred times. I didn't find any clues, maybe you will. Also, here's a list of all the people I know of that had GHB. _

_Luke, Beaver, Dick, Sean, and Casey. _

_Hope this helps._

_-Logan._

She looked up from the paper and let out a shaky smile. _Guess I'm not at square one anymore. _After watching the tape three times for clues, she finally went to bed. Sleep didn't come easily to her. Everytime she closed her eyes, she could see a crowd of people cheering while random guys did body shots on her. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl. _At least Duncan got me._

_

* * *

_

The next day, Veronica walked into school in shock. There was complete chaos in the halls. After running into Wallace who explained all about the purity test along with the results that had been going around the school, Veronica went towards her classroom and gasped. Meg Manning was at her locker, scrubbing off a 54 and crying furiously.

"Meg? What happened?" Veronica asked, concerned.

"Hey, Veronica. Someone broke into my account and took the test for me. Guess what the score was?" Meg motioned to her locker.

"It's okay, I'm sure no one believes it." Veronica reasoned.

"They do. Cole broke up with me! Actually, he called me a slut then broke up with me, and all the guys keep slut sneezing." Meg began to sob.

"Hey, I'll help you find who did this and clear your name, kay?" Veronica said.

Meg offered a watery smile. "Thanks so much. You're such a good friend."

"Can I ask you something?" Veronica said hesitantly.

"Sure." Meg said as she scrubbed.

"You were at Shelley Pomeroys end of the year party, right?" Veronica asked casually.

Meg stopped scrubbing and looked awkwardly at Veronica.

"Yeah, for a little while." The cheerleader avoided eyes contact as she answered.

"Did you see me?" Veronica asked, nervous about the answer.

"Yeah, for a second." Meg said as she went back to scrubbing.

Veronica asked softly. "What happened?"

"Some guys were doing body shots on you then Duncan rescued you. We left like ten minutes later, on our way to the door we ran into Duncan and Shelley. He said you were fine. So that's your embarrasing alcohol related story, everyone has one." Meg replied kindly.

"Bye, I'll start working on who broke into your account today." Veronica frowned as she walked away.

Meg only told her what she had already seen on the tape. _Where did Duncan leave me? I need to talk to him. _After searching the halls for him and finding out he was off campus on a writing assignment, Veronica decided to begin on Meg's case. _My 'case' will have to wait until later._

_

* * *

_

Logan walked into school and spotted Madison. _Just as good a point to start as any other._ He walked up to her locker and smiled. Madison glanced up and flashed a smile and some cleavage.

"Logan, how are you?" She cooed.

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you." Logan flashed her a charming smile.

Madison batted her eyelashes. "Of course."

"Do you remember Shelley Pomeroys party last year? Well, I was wondering if you could fill me in on what I missed since I left early." Logan leaned against her locker.

"Anything you want." She said suggestively.

Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So, what did I miss?"

"Well, Sophie wore the ugliest yellow dress, so I told her-" Madison began.

"Actually, I was thinking you could fill me in on Veronica." Logan interrupted.

Madison's spine straightened. "Who cares?" She pouted.

"I just want to know so I have more ammo against her." Logan grinned, feeling sick inside.

Immediately Madison smiled sickly sweet. "Well in that case…"

After ten minutes of listening to Madison yammer on about spitting in Veronica's drink, Veronica hitting on Dick, trashing Veronica's car, and Veronica being a total whore, Logan was ready to explode.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Madison alone. _Guess I'll be having a little chat with Dick later._

_

* * *

_

At lunch, Veronica walked towards Luke who was sitting at his table alone.

"Remember when I saved you from drug dealers and said I may call upon you for a favor someday." Veronica said as she sat down across from him.

"You didn't say that." Chuckled Luke.

"It was implied. You were at Shelleys end of the year party. I want to know what you remember involving me." Veronica said bluntly.

Luke looked taken aback."Okay… not much. I mainly remember hearing Dick and Sean laughing about you and Beaver in the guest bedroom. That's pretty much all."

Veronica jumped up and stormed into the school, in search of a Beaver.

* * *

Logan walked toward his lunch table and saw Dick. _Just the person I want to talk to._

"Hey, man." Dick smiled hesitantly, still not sure where he stood with Logan.

Since that day at Logan's house, Dick had been stepping on eggshells.

"Hey, I got some JD in my car, wanna skip?" Logan smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure, Dude! JD beats school anyday." Dick grinned stupidly as he trailed behind Logan towards the parking lot.

On the way to the beach, Logan encouraged Dick to drink as much as possible. Last night, Logan had decided to question Dick about the night of Shelley's party. Dick was known for gossiping when drunk, thus the JD.

Logan smiled to himself as Dick stumbled down the beach. _Time for questions._

"Hey, Dick. You remember Shelley's party last year?" Logan called down the beach.

Dick turned around and plopped down on the sand. "Yeah, great party."

"You remember Veronica at the party?" Logan asked.

"That was funny. Should of stuck around. We had a blast after you left." Dick slurred.

Logan's heart stopped. _Oh, God. Stay cool._

"Yeah? What happened?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

"Me, Sean, and Beaver took her into a room so Beaver could finally get some." Dick began to giggle drunkenly.

"Did he?" Logan gulped.

"Nah, after we left him, he ran out and puked on Carrie Bishop's shoes! She screamed about that for hours." Dick said groggily.

Logan stood and walked towards his car. As he drove away he looked at the beach and saw Dick asleep.

* * *

Veronica leaned against the wall as Beaver shut his locker. "Beaver." 

Beaver looked around nervously. "How's it going, Veronica?"

"Really well!" Veronica replied overly perky "I just found out that my dream where I was locked all alone in a bedroom with you, was reality. Care to share, lover?"

"Nothing happened." Beaver tried to walk away.

"Why don't you let me decide that for myself?" Veronica said as she grabbed his arm.

"Okay. Dick set something up for me with this freshman, Cindy, she's…well…easy. We were supposed to…you know. But she was all over Logan and she left early with him. So then Dick brought me into the guest bedroom with you. I just wanted him to leave me alone, so I told him okay. I didn't touch you! I asked you if you were okay then I ran outside and puked on some girls shoes. The last time I saw you, you were passed out on that bed." Beaver said quickly, looking at the floor.

"Well, hey, thanks for leaving me there." Veronica hit his arm, making him fall backwards.

_Who to question next? My 09er resources are running extremely low. Duncan it is. Guess I have to wait until after school. _Veronica saw Kimmy walking by and decided to work on Meg's case.

_

* * *

_

Logan skipped the rest of school and got to work on his 'Make Lamb Suffer' plan, once he arranged what he wanted for phase one, he went to The Hut, the place where Carrie Bishop worked. After asking the manager when Carrie would be in, he found out her shift had just started. Sitting at the bar he waited. Carrie walked up to him.

"What can I get for you?"

"Answers. I just need a minute of your time." Logan smiled.

"I'm kinda in the weeds. But for you I guess I have a minute to spare." Carrie smiled flirtatously.

"Do you remember seeing Veronica at Shelley's party last year?" Logan asked.

Carrie smirked, taking delight in the other girl's humiliation. "Yeah, I remember…"

* * *

Veronica walked up to Duncan's house and knocked on the door. _This is going to be awkward._

Luckily, Duncan answered the door. He looked at her curiously.

"Hey, what's up?"

Veronica smiled "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay." Duncan replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember Shelley's end of the year party, right?" Veronica began. "Well, I want to talk about what happened."

"Veronica, I thought we had some unspoken agreement. We were never going to talk about that." Duncan looked quesy.

_What's up with him? I'm the one who had random guys doing body shots off me!_

"Well, I need some answers." Veronica said.

"Listen,what happened happened. Besides, that whole night is kinda a blur. I barely remember it." Duncan replied, taking a deep breath.

_That would be the because of the GHB Logan slipped you._

"It was a mistake." Duncan said as he rubbed his eyes.

_I know what I'm talking about, but what is he talking about? Obviously not the body shots anymore._

"What?" Veronica asked confused.

"Let it go. I'm trying to, why can't you?" Duncan said tiredly.

_Okay, now I'm really confused._

"No! Just talk to me." Veronica pleaded.

"Listen, we were both there, we don't need to talk about it anymore!" Duncan threw his hands in the air.

"What? I need to know what happened!" Veronica said forcefully.

"You sounded so sweet when you told me you missed me! I couldn't walk away from you again! I couldn't handle it! The next morning when I woke up with you in my arms, I realised what we did! I had to get out of there, away from you!" Duncan sobbed.

_It was Duncan? Me and Duncan? _Veronica stumbled away from him, tears streaming down her face.

Unaware of the turmoil raging in his first love, he continued."I tried to stop loving you! I did! It just won't go away. Even after my mother told me, it still wouldn't go away! I slept with you knowing you were my sister!" He screamed, falling to his knees.

Veronica turned, ran to the bushes, emptying the contents of her stomach. She felt a hand soothingly rubbing circles on her back. Looking up her eyes locked with Logan's. She tried to stand up but her knees buckled. Logan put one arm under her legs and swept her into his arms. He placed her in his X-terra gently. As he drove away, he looked in his rear view mirror and saw Celeste pulling Duncan inside of the house.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Logan glanced at silent girl as he drove. Arms wrapped proectively around herself, she stared out the window, never once did she move. She seemed to be retreating into her mind. _Who could blame her? Duncan is her brother? And he slept with her knowing that. That's so sick._ When Carrie had told him she saw Duncan on top of Veronica in the guest bedroom that night, he had run out of there with every intention of killing Duncan. _Still might, not sure._ He had walked up just in time to hear Duncan start sobbing out his twisted little story.

Logan pulled up to his house and looked at her again, she didn't seem to notice they had stopped. He jumped out and then carried her into the house. When he reached his bedroom he placed her as gently as he could onto the bed. She curled up into a ball. Logan looked down at her and sighed. _She looks so broken._

Without any hesitation, Logan climbed onto the bed behind Veronica and gathered her into his arms. She stiffened slightly and then relaxed. He curled his body protectively around hers and began to coo soft reassurances into her hair.

Logan woke up with a start, Veronica was no longer by his side. Jumping up, he looked around until he heard his shower running. A few minutes later, Veronica walked out wearing one of Logan's T-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Logan's mouth went dry_. Damn, she looks better in those than I do. She would look even better out of them. No! Lusting after Veronica is not a good idea, especially after recent revelations._ While avoiding looking directly at her, Logan grabbed his cell and called Veronica's favorite Italian restraunt.

"Hungry?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Veronica replied softly.

_What do I do now?_ Logan said as he grabbed his remote and sat on the bed. "Lets watch a movie. Your choice."

"Must be my lucky day." She spoke, a bitter twist to her lips.

Veronica sat down on the bed beside Logan and grabbed the remote from his hands. After going through half the channels she stopped on Dirty Dancing. Logan groaned and complained theatricly, making Veronica smile. At that moment, Logan realised that he would do anything to make the broken blonde smile again.

* * *

Veronica was laughing so hard her sides hurt. Logan was in the middle of a Patrick Swazy impercination. He even went so far as to force her to dance with him and pretend to be Baby. She couldn't remember ever laughing so much. _Who would have thought I could have this much fun with Logan? _Veronica caught sight of the clock and pulled away from Logan. 

"I have to go catch a frog." Veronica explained, at his questioning look. At his continued confusion, she went on. "Meg's case. I have to take some pictures."

Logan just stared at her. _She's doing a case after everything that happened today? I will never understand this girl._ Logan grabbed his jacket and ushered Veronica to his car. After a lengthy discussion over why they couldn't take Logan's X-terra, they were on the road. _My car is not a yellow monstrosity! It's cool! _Logan even said so- more than once. Veronica just laughed harder each time.

After getting pictures of Kimmy with the I.T. guy, they went back to Logan's. Logan knew without being told that Veronica didn't want to go home, not when her father was away. Logan led Veronica to a guest bedroom and gave her one of his T-shirts to sleep in. He went to his room and climbed into bed. Even though it had been a long day Logan couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering to the girl in the room next to his. He heard his door creak open, and sat up. Veronica was standing in his doorway. She slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"I couldn't sleep." Veronica offered as an explanation.

"Me neither." Logan fell back onto the bed and pulled Veronica with him.

After a few minutes, Logan began to doze off, until he heard Veronica speak.

"Thanks… for today." Veronica said so softly Logan had to lean in to hear her.

"No problem." Logan replied just as softly, afraid of breaking the calm that surrounded them.

Veronica snuggled closer to Logan, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

The sound of the alarm going off woke Logan. He moaned and hit his alarm. Veronica bounced into the room and pulled the covers from Logan's body. 

"Wake up. Time for school." Veonica said loudly.

Logan sat up slowly. When he looked over at Veronica he saw she was already dressed.

"We don't have to go to school today." Logan said.

"Yeah, we do. Besides, I have to clear Meg's name." Veronica said overly perky.

"What are you going to do about…him?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Nothing. Act like I have for the past year, ignore him." Veronica said sadly.

Logan bolted off the bed. "What? You're not going to let him know about the hell you went through?" Logan asked angrily.

"What good would it do? It won't change anything." Veronica replied sadly.

"He shouldn't get away with this scott free!" Logan yelled.

"I think he suffered this year too. I mean, he knowingly had sex with his sister." Veronica cringed at her own words.

Logan nodded and shooed Veronica out of his room. After he changed, he checked his voice mail. Logan smiled when he hung up the phone. _Phase two of 'Make Lamb pay' is in go._

* * *

Veronica closed her laptop and took a deep breath. She had ordered a paternity test. She decided that she had to know the truth. _In two weeks, I'll know if I had sex with my brother or not. How do I stay sane until I know?_ She watched as Logan strutted into the kitchen and smiled thoughtfully. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As Veronica walked upstairs to Logan's bedroom, she smiled to herself. The day had gone suprisingly well, she cleared Meg's name and Duncan hadn't been in school. The only bad part of today had been at lunch when a freshman spilled soda all over her. Logan wasn't taking it well.

Logan stalked into his bedroom, threw down his backpack and glared at Veronica. She started to laugh.

"It's not like the world ended! " Veronica giggled.

"I can't believe that little punk! He did that to try and feel you up! I should kick his ass!" Logan grumbled.

She smiled and threw a pillow at him. "He did not! He was just clumsy. Why are you so pissed?"

"Cause…he just shouldn't have!" Logan frowned as he caught the pillow.

"Yeah, good answer." Veronica replied sarcasticly. She touched her hair and cringed when she felt how sticky it was. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

Before she had taken a step towards the bathroom, her cell phone rang.

Flipping it open, she smiled at the voice on the other end. "Hey dad. No…at Logan's. Dad!" Veronica rolled her eyes then smiled at Logan.

When the doorbell rang Logan reluctantly went to answer the door. _Damn, I wanted to hear what Veronica was saying about me!_

Logan swung the front door open and came face to face with Duncan.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan growled.

"I wanted to talk to my best friend, but obviously he's not here! Tell me when he gets back from playing hero with Veronica." Duncan said scornfully.

"You don't even deserve to say her name. Not after what you did." Logan growled.

"Excuse me? What I did? Who tortured her endlessly for a year? Who spread rumors about her to anyone who would listen? That was all you! So don't even try to pretend you're innocent!" Duncan shouted.

"You're right. I was a jackass but none of that compares to letting her wake up all alone!" Logan stepped menacingly towards Duncan.

"When did you start caring so much about her? What, you suddenly realised you were wrong and want to make ammends?" Duncan scoffed.

"That's none of your god-damned business!" Logan bit out.

A look of understanding crossed Duncan's face.

"You're moving in on her? Aren't you?" Duncan shoved Logan, caught off guard Logan fell back.

Logan glared at Duncan as he picked himself up.

"The only reason I'm not beating the shit out of you right now is cause you're still my best friend. But don't push me any farther. Now get the fuck off my property before I change my mind." Logan said coldly.

Without waiting for a reply Logan slammed his door shut and took a calming breath. It wouldn't be good for Veronica to see him like this. _Veronica! Shit did she hear all of that? _Logan rushed up the stairs and stopped when he heard the shower running. _Hopefully she didn't hear a word! _He didn't want her to have to think about Duncan. Also he didn't want her to hear what Duncan had said about Logan torturing her for a year. He knew she had forgiven him but he didn't want her to change her mind. Logan glanced up when he heard the bathroom door open. Veronica was wearing the change of clothes she kept in her car.

She smiled at him and jumped on the bed, asking brightly. "What do you want to do?"

Logan clenched his jaw as images flooded his mind. _Veronica smiling seductively as she she stripped in front of him. Veronica beneath him, moaning._ Logan could think of a lot of things they could do. _Snap out of it!_

Without looking at Veronica, he handed her the phone.

"Order some food." Logan said, his voice scratchy. _Damn, I have to stop thinking of her like that. Just think of her as a friend. Pretend she's not a girl. That will work._

_

* * *

_

It didn't work.

Twelve days later and Logan was going insane. He couldn't stop fantasising about Veronica. More than once he had made a fool of himself trying to hide how Veronica affected him. If Veronica thought anything weird was going on with him she didn't say it. The only reason he hadn't made a complete fool of himself yet was because Keith Mars was back in town so he and Veronica were no longer having their little sleep overs. _Sharing a bed with Veronica._ Logan shuddered. _Get a grip!_

* * *

Veronica ran up Logan's stairs as fast as she could, without knocking she opened his door and burst into the room. She squeaked, but couldn't look away from the sight in front of her. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Warning:** This chapter contains mature situations!

**Chapter 17**

Veronica stared wide eyed at Logan. He was on his bed breathing heavily, hand around his cock.

At the sound of her shocked sqeak, he jumped up.

Averting her gaze, Veronica explained awkwardly as she backed up slowly. "Umm…I'm just going to wait for you to… finish…what you're…doing."

_Oh, god. Just don't look at him. Just don't look. _Veronica was so busy trying to not look at Logan that she didn't notice the bag on the floor behind her. She fell when she tripped on the bag.

Logan grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Veronica looked up into Logan's passion glazed eyes and mentally slapped herself.

_Great, now I'm in the arms of a half naked- very horny Logan. _She began to breath rapidly. _Damn, does he work out?_

Logan stared down at Veronica. When she had stormed into his room, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, Logan had almost exploded. Thankfully, he had more self control than that. Right now he wasn't so sure how long he could control himself. _Having the girl of your wet dreams in your arms doesn't really inspire self restraint. _Veronica put her hand on Logans arm and stroked it gently. Suddenly Logan's control snapped. He pulled her closer to him and his mouth descended on hers, she tensed at first then relaxed becoming an active partner. One of his hands tangled in her hair as his other hand traveled slowly from her neck, moving down, slowly brushing the side of her breast, to finally take rest on the curve of her hip, gently stroking the strip of bare skin between her shirt and jeans.Veronica moaned when he took his lips from hers and pressed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. The sound of Veronicas moan jerked Logan back to reality. He pulled away quickly, staring into Veronicas passion filled gaze. _I shouldn't have done that!_

"Well…umm…what brings you here?" Logan asked nervously.

"Oh…yeah." Veronica said slowly, looking down pointedly.

Logan folllowed her gaze and immediately turned around. He grabbed his boxers and jeans and pulled them on as fast as he could which took a bit longer than normal since he still had a raging hard on. When he turned back around he saw Veronica pull an envelope out of her back pocket.

"It's the results. I haven't opened it yet." Veronica said nervously.

A thousand thoughts raced through Logan's mind. What if Veronica and Duncan were related? That would be so sick and twisted. Veronica and Duncan would have to deal with those implications for the rest of their lives. But if Duncan wasn't her brother, Logan knew what that meant. He refused to think of that now though. He sat on his bed as Veronica paced the room. She stopped with her back to Logan. Veronica fiddled with the envelope and finally tore it open. Her eyes swept over the paper repeatedly. Veronica turned slightly and Logan could see tears sliding down her cheeks. Logans heart ached for her. _That's it then._

Veronica turned around with a smile on her face. "I'm a Mars through and through! I should go give Duncan the good news. Bye."

Veronica laughed and skipped out of the room.

Logan felt as though his heart was breaking. _That's it then._ Veronica and Duncan could once again go back to being the golden couple. Duncan wouldn't hesitate to go after Veronica now. After all, he heard Duncan confess his love to Veronica with his own ears. Nothing else stood in their way, they would get back together. Logan was terrified of the thought of losing Veronica. It would be unbearable to watch Veronica and Duncan be the sweet, in love couple they used to be. He didn't know how he was going to be able to compete with Duncan, his best friend, but he knew he couldn't give up Veronica without a fight.

* * *

Veronica knocked on The Kane's door, resisting the urge to run. The joy she had felt at the news of her paternity had briefly eclipsed the pain of her lost innocence. Now that she had the truth, she could no longer ignore the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. Relief, pain, anger, sadness, revoltion and that little bit of joy all warred within her. That's what Duncan opened the door to.

In her excitement, she hadn't thought about how awkward this conversation was going to be. _Hey, you know how you had sex with me even though you thought I was your sister? Well, I'm not. So, you're not a sick bastard._ She was sure that would go over well.

Duncan stood in front of her with blank eyes.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you…well-" Veronica broke off and thrust a piece of paper into Duncan's hands.

Brown eyes scanned the paper repeatedly before looking up, a hopeful sheen making them glitter in the bright sunlight.

"These are real? You're not my sister!" Duncan exclaimed, grabbing her and twirling.

Veronica laughed and pushed away. He leaned his forehead against hers, speaking dreamily. "We can be together now."

Veronica pulled away and gave him an incredulus look. "You want to date after all that's happened?"

"We have nothing standing in our way. I'm in love you." Duncan said slowly, realising they were not thinking the same way.

"I love you. Always will. You're my first love, but that was a long time ago. I don't think I can be with you. Ever." Veronica said softly.

Veronica knew they would never have a future as anything more than friends. She could never feel any passion for him again, not after believing he was her brother.

"Do you want to be with Logan?" Duncan whispered, dreading her answer.

"I…maybe…yes." Veronica said truthfully.

Duncan nodded, tears in his eyes. He hugged Veronica and silently turned around and shut the door.

Veronica stared at the door and smiled slightly. _Things are going to be okay._

Veronica went home to find that her dad was out of town chasing a bail jumper. Before she knew what she was doing she was outside Logan's bedroom door. She walked in to find Logan asleep on his bed. Quietly she walked over and got on the bed beside him. As she felt herself start to drift off she felt Logan stir beside her.

"We need to talk." Logan said in a low gravelly voice.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Veronica propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Logan, his head pillowed on his muscular bicep.

"Okay." She said a little too quickly.

In Veronica's experience, the only time those words had ever led to something good was with Lilly Kane- and Logan most certainly could not be mistaken for late Kane heiress.

Serious eyes watched her from hooded lids, a faint frown playing over across his mouth as he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, stating again. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, got that." Veronica replied lightly, hoping to defuse the sense of dread filling the room.

Logan took a deep breath._ It's now or never. Just say it and then it's over._

"Okay. I know you and D.K. are all happy about being able to get back together and everything, but dammit he doesn't deserve you! I'm not saying that I do, but I'm making up for it! We're good together." He said as fast as he could.

With wide eyes, Veronica stared at him, trying to process the rapid string of words that had left his mouth.

When she didn't say anything Logan jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, his head down. Before he reached the door he paused, looking down at his feet, he asked. "Do you want to be with me?"

Pushing all her fears and insecurities aside, Veronica replied honestly. "Yes."

Logan's head shot up. _What did she just say?_

Veronica was nodding and Logan couldn't help but smile.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, Logan had her pinned to the bed beneath him, kissing her furiously. Sighing into his mouth, Veronica's hands began pushing at his shirt, breaking the kiss for a brief moment, Logan yanked his shirt off and threw it behind him. Veronica ran her hands up and down his bare back which seemed to spur Logan on. He pressed kisses along her jaw to her neck and down the column of her throat. With deft fingers he began unbuttoning her shirt. His mouth trailed behind his hands, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Veronica moaned and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up, back to her face. She greedily claimed his lips with hers. Logan ground his hips into Veronica's. Suddenly, the noises Veronica was making were no longer passionate crys but panicked gasps. Logan rolled off of her quickly and stared down at her. She sat up quickly and began to button her shirt, refusing to look at him. _Fuck! I shouldn't have been so aggressive, not after what she went through! Shit, she's never going to let me touch her again! I need to fix this! How? Get her mind off of it._

"Want to go to the movies?" Logan asked before she could say anything.

Veronica looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah."

During the movie, all Veronica could think about was earlier on Logan's bed. She thought that she had gotten over being skittish a long time ago. Apparently not. The night of Shelley's party she not only lost her virginity but she also lost control. She never wanted that to happen again, it scared the hell out of her. She wanted to be with Logan but she just didn't know if she could. Logan placed his hand over hers and she smiled inwardly. _Wow, who_ _knew he was so understanding?_

_

* * *

_

Veronica layed on Logan's bed, staring at him thoughtfully. During the movie, it had dawned on her how to take control back. It had to be her to make the first move. She wanted Logan and she was going to have him, on her own terms. She just didn't know what her terms were yet.

Logan was so busy telling her about how the special effects of the movie were done that he didn't notice Veronica staring at him. As he was talking he saw the clock.

"Shit! I didn't realise it was so late. Your dad's gonna kill me." Logan said as he franticly gathered Veronica's things from around the room.

"No, he's out of town. Chasing a bail jumper. So, I can stay." Veronica replied sleepily from Logan's bed.

Logan stared down at her. _Fuck! She's going to sleep here? How am I supposed to keep my hands off her?_


	20. Chapter 19

**Warning: **This chapter is rated mature, because of sexual content!

**Chapter 19 (NC-17)**

Logan stared at a sleeping Veronica and groaned. He had beeen debating what to do for the past ten minutes. _What the hell? I can control myself for one night. I can do this!_ Logan quickly changed and slowly slid into the bed beside Veronica, making sure there was no body contact between them. He looked up at the ceiling and recited all the states and their capitals until he drifted off to sleep.

Logan woke with a start. He refused to open his eyes, afraid that whatever was going on would end. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he did know that there were delicate, warm hands making a trail down his chest, under his shirt. Sudddenly he was being straddled.

_Please don't let this be a dream! _After slowly opening his eyes, Logan almost swallowed his tongue at the sight above him. Veronica was in nothing more than her silky blue bra and panties. Even in the dim moonlight, Logan could see the desire and anxiety written across her face. Logan began to soothingly stroke her back with his hands. Veronica watched Logan from hooded eyes.

As if coming to a decision, she nodded her head and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders to the floor. Logan moaned, palming her breasts as she leaned forward, catching his lips in a searing kiss. Breaking away for a minute, Logan yanked his shirt off and pulled her flush against him. Veronica gasped at the sensation of their bare chests rubbing against each other. Suddenly, she was shifting back and forth on him, making Logan groan in frustration. When he realised Veronica was trying to slip off her panties without getting off of him, he jumped to her aid. He placed his hands on her hips and stilled her. Veronica looked at him curiosly, but Logan just smirked. Logan trailed his lips down her neck as he slowly put his hands on the silky material and began to inch them down. She shifted and her panties reunited with her bra, on the floor. Veronica tensed when she felt Logan's fingers brush between her legs.

He murmered soothingly into Veronica's neck while slowly pushing his finger inside of her, making her moan. Slowly, he added another finger and began to pump them in and out of her, rubbing his thumb in small circles over her clit. Veronica began to grind against his hand as she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his head to hers, fusing their mouths in a heated kiss. Without warning Veronica pulled away and grabbed Logan's boxers, yanking them down. Logan kicked them from his feet as Veronica leaned over him and grabbed the foil packet sitting on his night stand. Logan raised an eyebrow and Veronica smirked down at him. Ripping the packet open quickly, Veronica awkwardly rolled the condom over Logan's cock and positioned herself above him.

"Are you su-" Logan was cut off by Veronica's tongue in his mouth, effectively quieting him.

Veronica pulled away and grinned.

He gritted his teeth as she inched slowly down his hard cock, engulfing him in her tight, wet heat. Logan leaned up and kissed Veronica gently as her body adjusted to the new entry. Slowly, Veronica began to rock experimentally causing Logan to growl low in his throat. Veronica pushed him down and stroked her hands possessively down his chest. Logan's hands clenched in an effort to not grab her and take control, understanding that she needed to have complete control this time. As she rocked on top of him, Logan leaned up taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking it gently. Veronica whimpered and ground her hips against his, drawing long, deep moans from him. Logan thrusted up into her as she began to rotate her hips against his, searching for the angle that would satisfy her most. Grabbing her hips Logan set a new pace that would send her over the edge. Veronica's moans echoed through the room as Logan speared into her while pulling her down. Logan clenched his teeth to keep from coming, he could tell Veronica was close, her movements becoming short and jerky. Logan pressed her down as he rotated his hips.

Veronica tossed her head back and cried out, her eyes falling shut as she slumped onto his chest, barely finding the strength to kiss him softly on the lips. Logan's hips began to move faster, losing rhythm as he pounded up into her. He thrust into her twice more before he shuddered, moaning her name, and emptied himself in her. Logan held Veronica tightly in his arms, both panting for breath.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sunlight filtering through the curtains woke Logan. Grumbling, he threw the blanket over his head and turned over, snuggling close to the small, warm body nestled into his side. He looked down at Veronica and smiled. He watched as her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Hey." Logan said softly.

"Hi." Veronica leaned up and kissed him.

Before the kiss could intensify, Veronica jumped up and looked at the clock.

"Oh, I have to go!" She yelped, grabbing a blanket to wrap around herself as she stood.

"Why? School doesn't start for another two hours. We have time to play." Logan waggled his eyebrows making Veronica laugh.

"I have to finish that article on Brad Hasbec. Mrs. Dent will kill me if it's not done!" Veronica looked around the room "Where are my clothes?"

"You can't wear your old clothes to school! It would be wrong, I guess you're just gonna have to stay in bed with me all day. So, come back to bed and lets get started." Logan grabbed her hand, trying to pull her to the bed.

"I have a change of clothes in my bag. Sorry, no excuses not to go to school." Veronica laughed.

"I promise you'll learn more here than at school." Logan smirked.

"Get dressed. I'm going to go get my bag from downstairs." Veronica said as she walked out of the room.

Veronica skipped down the stairs and walked towards her bag.

"Oh."

Veronica spun around and saw Mrs. Echolls gazing wide eyed at her.

Mouth hanging open, she pulled the blanket tighter around herself and resisted the urge to run and hide.

_Oh, god. Oh, god. What do I do? _

Veronica could feel her face turning a darker shade of red with each passing second.

"Hello, how have you been, dear?" Mrs. Echolls asked, obviously uncomfortable.

_Mortified. Humiliated._ "Good, thank you for asking. How have you been Mrs. Echolls?" She asked while avoiding eye contact.

"Please, call me Lynn."

_Yeah, we probably should be on a first name basis after this._ Before Veronica could respond, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey, Sugurpuss. You're not going to make me shower all alone are you?" Logan called out.

_Well, if she had any doubts before on why I'm here, she sure shouldn't now. _

Logan was grinning as he walked down the stairs. He decided he was going to entice Veronica into the shower with him before they left for school.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs his mouth dropped open.

"Mom!" Logan squeaked.

His mother and Veronica were standing awkwardly in the foyer and staring at him. Logan looked at Veronica, wrapped in a blanket with messy hair and hickeys covering neck and chest. _Wonder if she's noticed those yet._ Then he looked down at himself, dressed only in boxers.

_How do I talk my way out of this? _

"I thought you were out of town?" Logan asked, acting as though this was an everyday occurrence.

He looked over and saw Veronica trying to hide her face.

"I decided to come home early. I didn't know you had company." Lynn said politely.

"Uh…yeah." Logan said shooting a glance at Veronica, who wouldn't look up from the floor.

"I'm actually on my way to the spa. I'll see you both later. It was nice seeing you again Veronica." Lynn smiled and walked out the door.

Veronica mumbled something about getting dressed and practicly ran out of the room.

_Great, now she won't even look at me!_

Logan got dressed quickly and was waiting by Veronica's car when she ran out the front door and softly shut the door.

She gasped when she saw him leaning against her car.

"Leaving so soon? Planning on telling me bye?" Logan asked with a grin, walking towards her.

"No." Veronica said simply.

Logan laughed. "At least you're honest." Taking Veronica's arm, he led her to his X-terra.

"I'll take my car." Veronica said softly.

"Nope. How will people know we're a couple if I don't drive you to school and hold your hand?" Logan smiled.

"Fine. Lets just get this over with." Veronica groaned as she jumped into the passengers side.

"That's the spirit!" Logan said brightly.

* * *

Logan mumbled under his breath as he watched Veronica write her article.

"It's done. It's perfect! Now lets make out!" Logan whined, pulling Veronica into his lap.

"Wow, with pick up lines like that, it's a wonder I resisted you for so long." Veronica said sarcasticly.

Logan began to kiss a trail down her neck.

"Must be my strong sense of will power." Veronica mused as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Must be. If we had gotten to take that shower this morning, I could've shown you just how fun it is to be weak willed." Logan chuckled into her smooth skin.

"Another time. Perferably one when your mother's in another country" Veronica sighed, bringing his face to hers.

The sound of the door slamming startled them apart.

Veronica and Logan jumped and stared at the scene in front of them with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Duncan seemed to have lost his mind. He was screaming loudly and throwing objects around the room. Logan gently pushed Veronica behind him. Duncan threw a desk against the wall and straightened. Suddenly he looked at Logan and then at Veronica.

"So you two are dating now? That's great. I'm happy for you guys!" Duncan said as though he hadn't just destroyed the classroom. When neither of them said anything he shrugged and spoke happily over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. "Well, I guess I'll see you two at lunch. Bye"

The newly discovered couple stared at the door he had just walked out of, both still in shock.

"That was…" Logan trailed off searching for words.

"Bizarre?" Veronica offered dryly.

Logan just nodded.


	22. Chapter 21

**Warning: **This chapter is rated mature, because of sexual content!

**Chapter 21**

"What the hell is wrong with him though? He acted like it was just an everyday occurence. I may not know much, but that was definitely not normal!" Logan whispered in Veronica's ear.

She nodded her agreement. "It was definitely strange. Do you think it has anything to do with the kind of medication he's on?"

Logan looked at her strangely. "Why do you think he's on medication? After today, I think it proves he's not taking anything, but he should be!"

"I overheard him talking about his medication in the office a few weeks ago."

_It's not lying if I only tell part of the truth. Right?_ Veronica didn't think it would go over well if she told Logan about listening in on the counciler's grief sessions.

"You're telling me this now?" Logan yelled, standing up.

At the reproachfull looks from the studying students around them, Logan sat down.

"I kind of forgot about it." Veronica explained.

"How the hell do you forget something like that?" Logan whispered, incredulous.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be that I was dealing with the question of who raped me?" Veronica said defensively, making sure to keep her voice low.

Logan instantly felt remorse wash over him. "I know." He said as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"It's fine." Veronica waved it off. "We have to find out what medication he's on."

The bell rang and they stood up, walking slowly out of the classroom.

Veronica was suddenly nervous. _Oh God, this is it! Everyone's going to freak when they find out about us_! Since they had gotten to school early and then went straight to first period to talk about Duncan, no one knew about their new status. _I think I'm going to throw up!_

Logan could practicly see the wheels turning in his girlfriend's head. Taking her hand in his, he led her into the crowded hallway. Veronica smiled gently and rolled her eyes at the blatantly staring students.

When Veronica noticed Logan walked past his second period class she frowned at him.

Logan noticed the look and laughed. "What, I can't walk my girlfriend to class?"

She didn't even try to supress her smile.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, the school was buzzing with news on Neptune Highs newest couple. Veronica had received some smiles but mainly glares and unflattering comments about how she 'landed' Logan. She walked to her table and smiled at her friends. It was nice to be near friendly faces.

Logan had also been getting a lot of attention, mainly from 09er girls that thought it would be easy to steal him away from Veronica. They didn't seem to notice his growls when they made rude comments about his girlfriend. _That's going to have to change._ He spotted Veronica sitting at her table surrounded by her friends and cringed. All her friends seemed to be there, even Weevil. _It's like some sort of intervention._ He could just imagine how this was going to go.

"You guys don't know him!" Veronica said.

"V, he's the same guy that smashed in your headlights." Weevil said.

"He also spread those nasty rumors about you!" Meg added.

"Didn't we put a bong in his locker?" Asked a very stoned Corney.

Veronica stared at her friends and smiled. It was nice to know that she had friends that cared. She looked at Wallace and smiled when he winked at her.

Logan walked up in time to hear the tail end of Corney's comment.

"Ha, I knew it was you!" Logan said triumphantly.

Veronica grinned up at him. "Just sit and be quiet!"

"Bossy woman." Logan smiled.

As he sat, there were indignant yells from the 09er table.

"Logan! What the hell?"

"Come sit over here! Where you belong!"

"What the hell does she have that we don't?"

"S.T.Ds"

Logan glared at his former table, making the comments and laughter immediately die.

"You can sit with your friends if you want." Veronica said.

Logan shook his head. "I don't want to. I want to eat with you."

"For how long? Until you decide you miss being a jerk?" Meg asked angrily.

"Yeah, Echolls. Why don't you tell us when that's going to be? In a week, a month? Then what? You gonna go back to treating her like shit?" Weevil growled.

Logan looked at Veronica pleadingly. Veronica inwardly smiled. _Ha! I had to deal with the evil 09ers for a year, let him deal with my pissed off friends for a hour! It's only fair!_

"Veronica, can I talk to you?" Wallace asked seriously.

"I'll be right back." Veronica whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan glared at her retreating form. _Traitor!_

Weevil's voice caught his attention. "Just so you know if you hurt her in anyway. They'll never find your body. Got that?" Weevil asked gravely.

"Eli! He's not supposed to know about the plan!" Meg chided softly.

Weevil smirked and walked away with Meg close beside him.

"Dude, looks like it's just me and you." Corney laughed.

_I need to get out of here!_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure about this?" Wallace asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm here no matter what, ok? You should know that Weevil already has a plan to kill Logan if he hurts you and Meg, Corney, and I will be only too willing to help."

"I love you guys." Veronica hugged Wallace.

"As you should!" Wallace laughed. "Uh oh, Looks like your boy is gone. You better go find him."

Veronica looked at the empty lunch table. _Where did everyone go?_

_

* * *

_

Logan sighed. Today had been harder than he had expected. Between Duncan's weird behavior, Veronicas suspicous friends and the outraged 09ers, he was exhausted. Deciding he had earned a break, Logan walked towards his X-terra.

* * *

Looking around the parking lot, Veronica spotted the yellow monstrosity that belonged to her boyfriend. She practicly ran, pausing only once on her way towards the car.

Veronica slipped into the backseat to lay beside Logan.

Without even opening his eyes he spoke. "I just need a few minutes away from all of them. Time to unwind."

Veronica quickly straddled his hips. Logan's eyes popped open and he smiled at her.

"Lets unwind together." Veronica murmered before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

The kiss became more demanding as Logan slipped one of his hands into her hair. His other hand traveled slowly to caress the satiny skin under her skirt.

Surprised, Logan pulled back. "No panties?"

"I figured that you'd need a bit of relaxation." Veronica grinned down at him.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." Logan punctuated each word by slipping his fingers inside of her welcoming body.

Leaning forward, he began to suck on her neck as he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of her, brushing his thumb repeatedly over her clit.

Veronica rolled her head back and moaned loudly in frustration when he withdrew his hand from her body. Pulling away she moved her hands between their bodies and yanked his zipper down.

Logan hissed in pleasure as Veronica wrapped her warm hands around him and slowly lowered herself onto him.

When he was completely seated within her, she began rocking her hips slowly, drawing out loud groans from Logan. Veronica's movements became short and jerky as Logans hands found her hips, and he drove up against her.

Veronica gaped in astonishment, her pink mouth falling open.

She scraped her nails down his chest making Logan buck into her, shoving in farther with each thrust, causing her eyes flutter and roll back into her head.

Flipping her over on to her back, he began driving into her fast and hard. Veronica wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him deeper, soft mewling sounds came from her lips with each thrust, spurring him into a frenzy.

Logan grabbed her hips, angling them. With each withdrawl his cock grazed Veronica's swollen clit, making her scream out her pleasure.

Sweat beaded on Logan's forehead as he moved his hand between their bodies and roughly rubbed Veronica's clit.

She gasped, crying out as she exploded beneath him. Logan gripped her hips tightly and slammed into her roughly as she pulsed around him.

"Logan!" Veronica cried out.

His name on her lips was the last straw. Without warning, he exploded inside of her warm, wet heat.

After countless minutes of panting, Logan rolled to the side taking her body with him.

Suddenly, he tensed. "Shit! No protection! We forgot!"

Without opening her eyes, Veronica replied. "Pill."

Logan relaxed again and smiled before closing his eyes.

Veronica slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. It was already five, they had missed their classes.

"Shit! Logan wake up!" Veronica shook Logan's shoulder and sighed when he didn't wake up.

_Dad is going to kill me! _Looking around the backseat Veronica spotted her cell phone on the other side of the X-terra.

Strong hands grabbed her hips as she straddled Logan in order to climb over him.

"What is it with you taking advantage of me when I'm trying to sleep?"

"Complaints? I didn't realise it bothered you. I guess I'll just have to leave you all alone from now on." Veronica mock pouted.

"No! I'm completely willing to be used whenever and where ever you want." Logan said quickly.

"Wow, such dignity." Veronica said sarcasticly. "Now, onto more important matters. Like how we're going to get our hands on Duncan's medical files."


	23. Chapter 22

**Warning: **This chapter is rated mature, because of sexual content!

**Chapter 22**

"Veronica." Logan said warningly, glaring at his girlfriend for good measure.

"What? I'm not going to do anything!"

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Logan asked.

"Because you're too cynical for a 17 year old!" Veronica replied as she walked towards her car.

"I'm serious! If you're working on the 'psyco Duncan' case, let me help! I don't want you doing this alone! Duncan's unpredictable..."

"Logan." Veronica said tiredly.

They had been having the same conversation for over three days. Logan was worried that Duncan was unstable enough that he would attack her, Veronica disagreed.

"I have to go now. Please just stay out of this. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and got into her car.

"Fuck this!" Logan mumbled as he watched her drive away.

_Like hell she's going to get rid of me that easily!_ Logan jumped into his X-terra. Making sure he stayed far enough away from her car to avoid detection. Logan tailed her to the office of a prestigious doctor. _What the hell is her plan? Ask to see his file?_ Logan walked casually into the office and smiked when he saw Veronica slip into the girls restroom. _She's going to hide in there?_

Logan casually walked into the girls restroom and glanced around. After looking in the stalls Logan was more than a little confused. _I swear I saw her come in here!_

"Where the hell are you Veronica?" Logan said to himself.

"Logan?"

Logan glanced around the restroom and watched as his girlfriend climbed out of the tiny cabinet.

"Wow, you really are pocket size." Logan grinned.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay out of it!" Veronica hissed.

"Like that was really going to work." Logan scoffed.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You need to leave now. I'll call you when I get home."

"We're a couple now. We need to trust each each other, which means that you need to learn how to let me help you. I'm not going anywhere." Logan folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"It's great that you want to help and everything but I can do this on my own." Veronica said calmly, hoping he would see reason.

"Veronica, we're never going to work if you don't let me help." Logan replied just as calmly.

"What? The couple that commits felonies together stays together?" Veronica asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. Besides, it's kinda hot when you do all that Sidney Bristow stuff." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to hers, hungrily attacking her mouth.

Veronica tore her lips from Logan's before panting. "We can't. Not here."

"You're right." Logan agreed as his mouth descended on her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh.

Moaning, Veronica stepped backward until she hit the sink. Slipping her hands between their bodies, Veronica yanked his zipper down. She gasped as Logan slid his hands up her skirt and cupped the back of her thighs. Automatically, her legs came up to wrap around Logan's waist as he hitched her up and pressed her against the edge of the sink. As he ran his hands up Veronica's bare thighs, Logan looked upward, silently thanking whatever powers that may be for the invention of mini-skirts.

Veronica nibbled along his jawline, up to his earlobe, and bit down gently. Logan couldn't help the jerk of his hips, pressing his cock against her damp panties, drawing out moans from both of them. He ran his hands over the blue satin of her panties before roughly yanking them to her ankles.

Catching her mouth in a hard kiss, Logan groaned before thrusting into her waiting body. Veronica tilted her hips, urging him to go faster, harder. Without further instruction, he began driving into her at a break neck pace, pounding into her as his hands slipped under her shirt to play with her pebbled nipples. Veronica whimpered, driving her hips against his, drawing long, deep groans from Logans throat.

Logan hissed as Veronica as ran her fingers beneath his shirt, untucking it so she could scrape her nails along the muscles of his lower back.

A low moan sounded deep in his throat as he moulded his mouth to hers, moving his hand down their bodies in search of Veronica's clit. Pinching her clit roughly, Logan drove into Veronica.

Veronica gasped, biting her lip to keep from crying out, as her world exploded, her eyes falling shut as she dropped her head on his shoulder. His hips began to move faster, losing rhythm as he pounded into her, before exploding into her warm, wet heat.

Gripping the edge of the counter to keep from sinking to the floor, Logan rested his forehead against Veronica's. Pulling away slightly, Veronica gazed into into Logan's satisfied face and smiled thoughtfully.

"This whole PI thing really gets you hot, huh?" Veronica asked as she traced a line down the center of his chest.

Laughing, Logan pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away. "Hey, you started it."

Veronica gasped in outrage. "Did not! I told you we couldn't!"

"Well you looked hot when you said it. What else was I supposed to do?"

Veronica beamed. "You want me."

"I think I just proved that a minute ago." Logan smirked.

"That you did. Now, I need a favor."

"Hey, I just finished doing you a favor!" Logan grinned.

Veronica snorted. "That was all your idea! Besides, you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

Not even attempting to fight such an obvious truth, Logan grinned before nodding at her to continue.

"I need you to flirt with the pretty receptionist and lure her away from the front desk." Veronica said, all business.

"What about other people?"

"No one else is here at this time of day and the doctor just left. Just keep her distracted for about ten minutes. Use that legendary Echolls charm!" With a slap to his ass, Veronica pushed him out the door.

After waiting for a few minutes, Veronica peeked out of the bathroom in time to see Logan lead the receptionist into the employee lounge.

Silently running behind the desk, Veronica crouched down and began to search through the files. Sighing in relief when she easily found Duncan's file, Veronica ran to the copy machine and quickly made copies. As she returned Duncan's file to the cabinet a familiar name caught her eye. _Abel Koontz? It has to be more than a coincidence that he shares a doctor with the Kanes._

Voices sounded from the hallway. Veronica made a quick decision and shoved the Koontz file into her bag before walking towards Logan with a smile plastered to her face.

"Sweetheart, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere! We really need to get going." Veronica grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him out of the office.

"Smooth, Mars." Logan said sarcasticly.

"It got us out of there, didn't it?" She asked in irritatation.

"Yeah. Did you get it?"

At Veronica's nod, Logan continued excitedly. "Let me see."

"Can we do this later tonight? I have to go talk to Casey Gant and then we can talk." Veronica said.

"No, let me see it now!" Logan made a grab for her bag.

Veronica pulled back. "I really need to go now. How about you come over later tonight?"

"Fine." Logan said reluctantly.

Veronica kissed him softly before climbing into her car and driving away.

* * *

After an extremely tiring day spent with a could-be cult, Veronica just wanted to sleep. Instead, she was on her computer going over the Lilly Kane murder files once again, only this time she had new information. Veronica went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when she heard a knock on her door.

Opening the door, Veronica came face to face with her fidgiting boyfriend.

Logan walked in a began to pace. "Did you read it? What did it say?"

"Stop that and sit down! Okay, he has type-four epilepsy. The symptoms include hysterical, violent, emotional fits that can't be controlled and are often accompanied by complete blackouts and loss of memory." Veronica explained.

"See." Logan sighed. "I told you he might be dangerous."

"I know. Well, now we know what's going on so that's that."

"Yeah, what do we do now? I mean how do we treat him?" Logan asked quietly.

"I don't know." Veronica looked down a her hands.

At the sound of Backup whining, Veronica stood. "I forgot to take Backup for a walk."

"Let me get my jacket from your room, I forgot it last time I was here."

Logan walked to Veronica's room and immediately spotted his jacket on a chair. As he was putting it on he saw her computer was on.

Not known for self restraint, his eyes sparkled at this amazing opportunity.

Always a stickler for privacy, he never _intentionally_ went through other people's belongings. It wasn't his fault if he had a healthy sense of curiousity and somehow had carelessly left out something of intrigue. He had a firm policy that if someone left something out in the open, where anyone could stumble across it, then it was his right to investigate- after all if it was important they should have hidden it away from prying eyes. Sadly, his logic had never been shared with the rest of the world, which had resulted in the annoyance of almost all his friends throughout the years when they had found themselves subjected to his questionable logic.

With a smile, Logan ambled over to her computer, his eyes scanning the contents on the screen.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I redid this chapter since the old version felt lacking. Hope everyone likes it. Also, I'm working on newer chapters, but they're not done yet.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Checking her watch for the second time in less than five minutes, Veronica let out an annoyed huff. In a simple task that should have barely taken a minute, Logan had managed to drag out into epic proportions- bordering on more than seven minutes.

Rolling her eyes, Veronica called out. "Did you find your jacket yet?"

She frowned and pulled herself up from her comfortable perch on the counter when no reply came. It went against Logan's very nature to ignore such a prime opportunity to let out a snarky response. Making her way into the bedroom, her breath caught in her throat at the disturbing sight of Logan sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped and head in his hands.

With sharp eyes, she scanned the room for anything distressing, taking note that everything in her room seemed to be as she had left it.

When her search revealed nothing, she glanced down at Logan, her brows furrowed with worry. "Logan…?"

Snapping out of his daze, Logan shot to his feet; his eyes flashing with anger. "So, who did kill Lilly? Any answers?"

Her heart pounded furiously as the world seemed to stop. Swollowing over the lump lodged painfully in her throat, a shocked whisper escaped her parted lips. "What?"

"I know all about your little investigation. Read all about it, actually!" Logan sneered, grandly motioning his hand towards her shut laptop.

With lightning speed, anger coursed through her veins, making her dizzy as she let out an angry hiss. "You went through my _private files_?"

"Wow, you can still manage to act self-righteous after everything you've done? Hell, you even make a living from invading other people's private lives!" Unfazed by the mounting fury being directed at him, Logan let out a mirthless laugh. "You're such a fucking hypocrite."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me! I can't believe you went through my things, after everything we've been through, you violated my privacy!" Veronica snarled, mouth set in a furious line.

"Oh, don't give me that! You left them in plain sight! You were practicly begging me to find them!" Logan exclaimed, his voice wavering slightly. "After everything we've been through, I can't believe you've been lying to me."

"I didn't lie..." Ruthlessly pushing aside any developing feelings of guilt, Veronica firmly held on to her anger; using it as a shield from his wounded eyes. "Besides, this has nothing to do with you. It's about justice for Lilly."

"Nothing to do with me?" All traces of anger vanished from him, leaving him exhausted and vulnerable. "If it involves Lilly or you, then it has everything to do with me. How many times do I have to tell you, we're a team. After this afternoon with D.K's file, I thought you realized you need to trust…" Logan trailed off, eyes widening in realization.

Veronica cringed as she looked into his hard eyes.

"This whole thing was about getting Duncan's medical records for _that_ case?" He asked with an eery calm, disgust tinging his ever word.

Letting go of any lingering thoughts of pretense, she answered flatly. "Yes."

"God, you really have changed. The girl I knew would never suspect Duncan was capable of murdering Lilly. She was his sister, he loved her. You used to know that."

Pain seared through her at the truth of his words.

Long ago, before rape and murder twisted the life she once knew, she had known with certainty that Duncan loved his sister, just as she had known nothing could tear apart the friendships she held so close to her heart. Naively, she had never questioned the truths with which her life was based upon, blindly accepting that the charmed life she led would forever remain the same. It was a given that she would marry the golden boy of Neptune, that Lilly would continue to be wild and fabulous and that Logan would always be there as her loyal protector. Her world had been shades of pink and gold, perfect in it's innocence.

Now, though, her world was constructed with shades of grey, nothing ever simple or easy and more often than not twisted with depravity. The innocence that had shielded her from the cold reality of the world had long ago been brutally torn from her with each forceful blow to her already crumbling fairytale. Gone was the cotton candy that had defined her for so long, leaving behind something bitter.

Tears in her eyes, Veronica shook her head angrily. "Grow up, Logan. We've all changed. I mean, honestly, how could we not after everything that's happened?" Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I just need to know the truth."

"I know." Hanging his head in defeat, Logan sighed. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Unable to look him in the eye, Veronica looked down; her unspoken answer hanging heavily between them.

After a minute of silence, Logan laughed bitterly. "Well, at least you didn't lie to me."

The sound of the front door opening was deafining in the silent apartment. Flinching as the door clicked softly behind her, Veronica slowly walked to the window and watched as the yellow monstrosity screeched out of the parking lot.

* * *

The only closure he had known for a year had been nothing more than lie. 

The endless stream of platitudes that had been force fed to him were hollow- nothing more than empty words. There was nothing to restore order to the sensless loss in his young life.

There had been no justice for his first love. She wasn't resting in peace, just as her killer wasn't rotting in jail.

Logan slammed his fist against the steering wheel, cursing loudy at the injustice of it all.

The things he had read were impossible to ignore, too many discrepencies to write off as mere coincidence.

Had he known, Logan wouldn't have been so eager to join the lynch mob- most of the time spear heading the hate aimed at the youngest Mars. Maybe he still would have choosen the comatose boy over the heartbroken girl, but things would have been different- of that he was sure.

There was no way he could have known- no one else had. Only, he couldn't even use that excuse. After all, Keith Mars had instantly seen something everyone else had overlooked- had even fought tooth and nail to convince the world of his belief.

Veronica had believed her father, standing by him even as everyone else condemned them. Hopefully, when Logan revealed the whole truth of what had happened that fateful day, she would stand by him too.

Turning the steering wheel, Logan swerved the car and headed across town.

There was something he needed to do before any heartfelt confessions could be made.

* * *

"Can you? Please?" Cringing at the note of desperation in her voice, Veronica clutched the phone until her knuckles turned white. When the only response she received was a sigh, she continued. "Normally, I would ask Wallace to help me, but his mom is demanding family time. This is really important, it can't wait. I need to get answers tonight." 

In any other circumstance, she never would have included someone else in something so serious, but in this case she was willing to make an exception. After everything that had happened tonight, her judgement wasn't as sharp as she would have liked- and a second pair of eyes and ears could prove to be invaluble.

"I'll meet you there in ten minutes. My parents are going to kill me if they find out!"

Veronica let out a sigh of relief. "See you soon."

* * *

Staying in the shadows, Logan slowly crept towards the side of the large house. It was risky to be doing this, especially when the house was full of people, but he could see no other way. 

Rounding the corner, he spotted his destination and sighed when he glanced up. It had been along time since he had climbed up the trellis to that bedroom. Although, back then, it was usually a requirement that he be three sheets to the wind before attempting his climbing skills.

From the shelter of darkness, Logan watched as a dark figure quietly rounded the corner, slowly moving closer. He gaped in disbelief at what his eyes were telling him, the last person he had expeted to see here of all places.

Logan narrowed his eyes and walked out of the shadows, taking delight in the small gasp his moved elicited. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Like I need to fucking answer you! _I_ have every right to be here!" Logan whispered harshly.

The only response he received was a snort and a mumbled. "Yeah, so do I."

"Meaning?" Logan bit out, head pounding from the endless surprises of the night.

Mercifully, Logan would never hear the bitter retort, fueled in it's frightening intensity by the truth, that had been primed and waiting for an opportunity such as this- because at that moment a petite blonde rushed around the corner, stopping abruptly at such an unexpected sight that greeted her wide eyes.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Since I can't seem to stop myself, I've redone the prologue and changed the last part of chapter 23. I pretty much know where I want future chapters to go, so now it's just a matter of finding the time to put it to paper. Hopefully, the next cahpter will be up within the next week or so.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Deer-in-the-headlights was the only way to describe the identical look on both boy's faces. The unspoken panic of _Oh, shit we're screwed_, clearly conveyed by their expresssions.

In any other situation, Veronica probably would have laughed out loud; the leader of a biker gang and the king of spoiled rich kids both panicked just because of a tiny blonde. It would have been funny- hilarious even- but _not_ today.

Quite simply, she was far too tired to be amused- and nothing could deter her from the mystery of what the two sworn enemies were doing whispering heatedly in the shroud of darkness- which just so happened to be under Lilly's window. Veronica wasn't one to attribute such circumstances to mere coincidence- and this was certainly no exception.

Unable to ignore the question pulsing in her head, Veronica kept her voice low as she asked harshly. "What are you two doing here?"

Neither answered the question, both too busy gaping at her in shock. Clearly, they hadn't expected any more late night visitors to the Kane mansion- and it seemed her appearance was viewed as an unwelcome intrusion.

Well, the feeling was mutual. She most definitely hadn't been expecting to stumble across anyone else with obviously the same intentions she had. In all the possible outcomes Veronica had imagined of how this expedition would turn out, finding her boyfriend with his sworn enemy under her dead best friend's window hadn't even made it on the list.

This threw a serious wrench into her carefully crafted plans for the evening- hopefully some of which could still be salvaged.

During the fleeting moment of silence, something must have clicked in Logan's mind fairly quickly, because less than a minute later his sarcastic façade was firmly in place. "I guess this is where all the cool kids are going now days. What do you think, Weevil?"

At the sound of his name, the biker snapped to attention, glancing over at the other boy for a wordless exchange before casually answering. "Just out for a midnight stroll, really."

"Under Lilly's window?" Veronica asked flatly, giving an unamused tilt of her head. Steeling her already frayed nerves, she sent a hard look at each boy before repeating her question from earlier, this time more forcefully. "What are you two doing here?"

Unwilling to reveal anything, especially in front of his biggest rival, Logan took a step toward his girlfriend, expertly deflecting attention from himself. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Crossing her arms in defiance, Veronica shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I asked first!"

Sensing the situation was in serious risk of quckly degenerating into a schoolyard squabble, Weevil rolled his eyes and interveined. "What are we, back in third grade?"

The bickering couple turned to him, suddenly remembering they weren't alone. Before anything else could be said, the light taps of quickly approaching footsteps caused all three heads to jerk in the direction of the noise.

"Great." Logan groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. "More company."

"Who the hell could that be?" Weevil hissed, surveying the surrounding area for the quickest escape route, a habit honed from experience.

"That would be my partner in crime!" Veronica informed them, wincing when the footsteps became louder. "Damn, I really need to teach that girl the fine art of sleuthing."

"Who exactly is this partner of yours?" Weevil narrowed his eyes, craning his neck in an attempt for a better view.

Rubbing her neck sheepishly, Veronica bit her lip, her reluctance to answer obvious.

"Veronica!" The blonde called softly as she jogged around the corner. "Psst, Veronica! It's me, Meg!"

"Yup, she definitely needs those lessons." Veronica mumbled, pointedly ignoring the look of amusement on her boyfriend's face.

"Meg?" Logan grinned, chuckling softly. "She's your partner in crime?"

"Hi!" Meg chirped as she reached them, waving happily, her smile faltering slightly at the sight of the leather clad boy.

Weevil strode towards the perky blonde, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her far enough away from the curious couple to have a semblance of privacy.

"What the hell is that about?" Logan asked, his eyes glued to the biker speaking heatedly with the cheerleader.

"No idea." Veronica stated honestly, watching the pair with interest. "Kinda weird, though."

"What is she doing here anywa-" Logan cut off suddenly, shocked laughter escaping his throat at the scene in front of him.

Veronica's eyes widened as she watched Weevil lean down, brushing his lips softly against Meg's, her arms wrapping around his neck eagerly as she recipricated his touch.

"So, she's against you dating me, but she's dating a criminal?" Logan rolled his eyes, huffing indignantly. "Hypocrite much?"

"Veronica?" Meg asked softly, walking towards them. "Listen, I have to get going."

"I'm sure you do." Veronica teased, eyeing the other blonde knowingly. "You do realize we're talking about this on Monday, right?"

Meg laughed, nodding in agreement. "I figured."

"I'll see you later." Veronica winked, delighting in the slight blush spreading across the slim blonde's cheeks. "Have fun."

When the perky blonde made no attempt to leave, Logan sighed in irritation. "Anything else?"

"Um…actually…Eli and I were wondering if…" Meg began hesitantly, biting her lip.

"Yes?" Veronica prodded, amused by the entire situation. It was a pleasant change of pace realizing she wasn't the only one who had fallen into an unexpected relationship.

"Well…there's this…spy pen thing in Lilly's room and…we were wondeing if you…could get it for us." Meg finished lamely, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

Memories of the being presented with the pink little pen replayed in Veronica's mind, reminding her of Lilly's intentions for the small device. In an instant, her amusement abruptly fell away, her eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"It can hide things …um, you know, like love letters." Meg stated, avoiding eye contact with the increasingly agitated 09er boy.

"I know all about it." Veronica replied, eyes boring into her nervous friend. "The question is; how do you?"

"Eli told me all about…_Lilly_…" Meg whispered the departed girl's name as though it was taboo. Sensing Veronica's mounting displeasure, she smiled weakly. "…how they …_you know_…" With a nervous glance at Logan, who was listening intently, Meg continued reluctantly. "Anyway, he wrote her a letter and put it in the pen. We need to get it back, if what he wrote ever became public…"

Meg shuddered, thinking of the uproar that would surely ensue.

Following her friend's train of thought, Veronica cringed; knowing the battle that already raged between the have and have-nots of Neptune would only intensify upon learning the truth.

Sighing, Veronica conceded. "Fine, I'll get the pen, but I'm reading the letter first."

"Thanks!" Meg squealed, throwing her arms around the jaded teenager before skipping towards her impatiently waiting boyfriend. Weevil nodded curtly to Veronica before turning around and walking away, arms wrapped possessively around the petite blonde by his side.

Pretending the past few minutes hadn't just occurred, Logan studied the trellis leading up to Lilly's bedroom window with a critical eye. "Need a lift?"

Smirking at his expetise in denial, Veronica looked him up and down, stating arrogantly. "It's not me you should be worried about."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, she strategically placed her feet on the trellis and hoisted herself up. Impressed by her climbing skills, Logan watched her appreciatively for a moment before climbing up after her, the enticing view of their positions not lost on his teenage mind.

As Veronica reached the window, she gently tapped the side, causing the latch to pop open. It was old trick Lilly had learned when Celeste decided the best way to prevent her wayward daughter from sneaking boys into the house was to add secure locks on all the windows- obviously they weren't secure enough.

A cringe ran through her lithe body at the loud squeak from the window as it was pushed open. Balanced on the window sill, she swung her legs into the room and quietly lowered her feet to the floor. Without waiting for Logan to join her, she made her way to the closest set of drawers and began her hunt for the spy pen, gingerly moving objects out of her way during her search.

With a grunt, Logan managed to pull himself through the window, landing in a heap on the floor; a loud thud echoing through the dark room. Veronica froze, breath abated, listening for the tell tale sound of footsteps approaching. When none came, she let out an audible sigh of relief and returned to the exploration through her dead best friend's personal belongings.

Picking himself up from the expensive carpet, Logan brushed off his bruised ego at his less than stealthy entrance and moved to the antique desk Lilly had treasured greatly in her short life; running his hand across it reverently. Gently opening the drawer and pulling out the stack of papers sitting in it, he carelessly tossed them onto the bed.

Opening her mouth to chastise him for making a mess, Veronica gaped as Logan tapped on the bottom of the drawer before pulling out the wooden board. An incredulous laugh escaped her lips when she realized the drawer had a fake bottom, allowing it's owner to hide away precious, or in Lilly's case- contraband, belongings.

Veronica shook her head, she should have known the reason the wild girl had cherished the old desk wasn't for it's superior craftsmanship, but for it's assistance in evading her mother's tendencies to snoop.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Veronica watched as Logan pulled out a bag of weed and tossed it on the desktop, quickly followed by a flask, condoms and a pair of furry handcuffs.

Sending an amused glance over his shoulder, Logan laughed softly as he turned his attention back to the tangible reminders of how rebellious Lilly could be when the mood hit her- which had been more often than not.

Returning to the remaining items in the hidden compartment, Logan quickly spotted the object Veronica was currently searching for and pulled out the bulky, pink pen.

"Bingo." Logan called softly, waiting until he held her attention to reveal his discovery.

At the sight of Logan casually, and somewhat smugly, waving the pen at her, Veronica let out a small smile and held out her hands; eager to see if Weevil's claims were true.

Tossing the pen to her, Logan took a moment to admire the expert catch of his girlfriend before he continued to scrutinize the remaining contents in the drawer; his stony expression telling her he was less than pleased with his findings. Wincing as Logan shut the drawer with a loud snap, Veronica moved her attention to the pen in her hands.

Twisting the bottom of the plastic pen sharply, it popped into two pieces; revealing a tightly rolled piece of paper. With careful precision, Veronica unrolled the thin sheet of paper; instantly recognizing the choppy script as Weevil's penmanship.

Eyes widening as she read the poetic words written with so much love behind them, she sighed softly, intuition and a close knowledge of Lilly telling Veronica that the sentiments had been completely one sided. It was more than likely Weevil had been yet another tool for the brash blonde to wield against Celeste's over conservative lifestyle. Veronica doubted the biker had realized what his purpose in Lilly's life truly was until the end of their short romance.

Lilly had always had the gift of being able to blind those surrounding her with her natural radiance, never realizing how much her attention meant to those lucky souls she graced with her sparkling smile. What meant the world to her counterparts had merely been a moment of amusement for the Kane heiress.

"Wow. Weevil was _really_ serious about her." Veronica breathed out, awed by the words she was reading. "He was willing to leave his gang behind and everything. He even mentions marriage and children once."

Covering her hand with her mouth, she belatedly realized it hadn't been the most sympathetic thing to reveal to Lilly's longest running boyfriend- the one that had been the most important and inevitably the most abused in the endless list of conquests.

Watching Logan's expression harden as he walked to a nearby desk and roughly yanked the drawer open, Veronica felt the need to comfort him, asking gently. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Logan chuckled bitterly, agitatedly combing his fingers through his hair. "Lilly loved guys, there's nothing more to it."

After years of knowing the sensitive, and moody teenager, Veronica could sense when he was completely closing himself off to the world around him- this was one of those times. Deciding to press the issue at a more opportune time, she dropped the subject and cringed at the less than delicate way Logan handled her late best friend's belongings.

She couldn't help but curse her bad luck at the bad timing of _both_ Logan and Weevil showing up with on the same night with the same intentions as herself.

Of all the times for the two stubborn men to begin following her example, it had to be tonight. Veronica sighed, it would have been so much simpler if she could have just snuck in without having to deal with Weevil's secret fling and Logan's dodgy romantic history.

Eyes widening in realisation, Veronica's brows furrowed and she froze at the lingering unanswered question. "Wait a minute. Why are _you_ here?"

"This really isn't the time or place…" Logan hesitated, shooting a quick glance to the closed bedroom door. "I'll explain later."

Looking around Lilly's darkened bedroom, Veronica grudgingly agreed; her narrowed eyes informing Logan his girlfriend would be letting her displeasure known when they were in a more suitable environment for yelling and name calling.

Taking notice of the determination behind the priveledged boy's every move, Veronica frowned; unable to resist following his every action.

"What exactly is it you're looking for?" Veronica bit out, annoyed by the fact that she had overlooked something so important as his presence under Lilly's window. She couldn't believe after little over a year woking for her father that she had made such a rookie mistake as being sidetracked by insignificant things.

"A letter to Lilly-" Logan stated simply. "-from me."

Laughing in disbelief, Veronica frustratedly raked her fingers through her blonde tresses. "This is the age of technology!" She muttered lowly. "Nothing says _I love you_ like a good old fashioned e-mail!"

Ignoring her ramblings, Logan continued his search, shaking his head as he suddenly remembered one of Lilly's favorite hiding spots- a trick he had taught her.

Watching curiously as Logan stuck his arm behind the antique desk to pull out a dusty tool, Veronica took a step closer; a puzzled look crossing her face as she studied the object in his hand. "A screw driver?"

Praying the proof of his innocence would be in the last hiding spot possible in the large bedroom, Logan sent her a nervous grin. "Lets check the vents."


End file.
